Seasons of Our Lifes
by Fulinn28
Summary: The life and times of Jack and Sam's life together
1. A Simple Request

Title: A Simple Request   
  
Author: Fulinn28  
  
E-mail: fulinn28@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Archive: SJ yes, Jackfic yes, all others please ask.  
  
Pairings : Jack / other AND Jack / Sam  
  
Category: Romance , some angst  
  
Season : none this is AU  
  
Content Warnings : None  
  
Summary: Jack tries to move on with his life, only to find it much harder than he expects.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Status: This story Complete. First in a Series.  
  
Sequel / Series : Seasons of my Life Series  
  
Size: 45 kb  
  
Disclaimer: "All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author."  
  
Copyright: (c) 2003 bonnie rose  
  
Authors Notes: This is my first posted Stargate Fanfic. All feedback and suggestions welcome. I wrote this because my muse   
  
would not leave me alone. My muse has many more stories in store for us. Thank you to Su Freund, the best beta  
  
I could ask for, this story is so much better for her efforts and suggestions. All remaining errors are mine and mine  
  
alone.  
  
Seasons of my Life Series  
  
Book 1 - A Reason to Hope  
  
Chapter 1 - A Simple Request  
  
It was a simple thing, really. General Hammond's request to me – just escort a visiting   
  
general's daughter to dinner – simple really. Her father, General Myers, and General   
  
Hammond would be accompanying us as well.  
  
I joined them, General Hammond, General Myers and his daughter Karen – all of us   
  
dressed in our finest – me in my dress blues. We had a wonderful dinner at the Officers   
  
Club at Peterson Air Force base, then a few after dinner drinks. Karen was lovely, very   
  
different from my usual companions; long black hair framing the most vivid green eyes   
  
you could ask for.   
  
Although we seemed to have little in common, we got along just great and found   
  
ourselves a quite little spot away from the "generals". Just to talk, mostly about current   
  
events and local sightseeing.  
  
After a while, when the conversation slowed to a stop, I inquired if she'd like to get away   
  
from the "O" club, and she readily agreed, so we said good night to her father and   
  
General Hammond. Both men shot me stares that screamed O'Neill, behave your self!   
  
After a quick stop off at the VIP quarters at Peterson so that Karen could change her   
  
clothes, we headed back to my house to allow me to do the same. Karen wondered   
  
around my living room looking at the various items on display.  
  
We were soon on our way to O'Malley's, a local bar 'n grill with good food and live   
  
music on Friday evenings. To our mutual delight we found we enjoyed the same light   
  
style of music and shared a certain amount of grace on a dance floor. Soon our evening   
  
drew to a close and I took her home at a respectable hour.  
  
As I walked back to my truck, I thought about my "love life". I'd had such high hopes   
  
about Sam. As my 2IC, we couldn't have a romantic relationship, but I had hopes that   
  
we might in the future. However, she had shut all those feelings away in that little room,   
  
so long ago, that as time passed I rarely even saw glimpses of it anymore. Hell, after all   
  
we'd been through it was likely that Sam no longer cared for me anyhow.  
  
So with a light heart, I drove home, smiling and congratulating myself on moving on and   
  
looking to the future. I hadn't actually looked forward to seeing someone in a very long   
  
time, and I have to admit it felt good. Despite the outward appearance I project, I really   
  
do enjoy having someone in my life. Guess that's why I'm so close to my team; in a very   
  
real way they have replaced the family I so carelessly lost so long ago.  
  
Over the course of a couple of weeks Karen and I spent most of our free time together,   
  
doing some sightseeing in the area. I even took her up for a flight over the "Springs"   
  
flying in a beautiful clear blue sky with few white clouds to block our view of the earth   
  
sliding away below us.  
  
After our return to earth we headed back to my place. After such a wonderful day spent   
  
in each other's company, the evening held promise for even greater things.  
  
It was such a simple thing really. We shared dinner and a fine red wine, with a nonsense   
  
movie on in the background; sitting comfortably on the couch and chatting about our day.   
  
We'd been seeing each other just about daily and had certainly progressed beyond the   
  
hand holding stage! Our kisses and small touches had become more and more intimate as   
  
our confidence in the relationship grew.  
  
We sat together on the couch our kisses becoming increasingly heated hands moving up   
  
under clothing, touching and caressing knowing with certainty that more delights awaited   
  
us. It was such a simple thing; she ran her hands up under my shirt, trailing gently over   
  
my chest and back, but I felt the hesitation, the tension, in Karen's body. Pulling back   
  
sharply, I asked,  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, really. I just need a minute." Karen responded with a faint smile.  
  
After this things seemed a little "off", although we continued on, our bodies heating up   
  
and eventually heading off to my bedroom. As we approached, I sensed her doubt again   
  
and began to worry. I thought about how long it had been since a beautiful woman had   
  
graced my bed. Would I remember what to do? We all know that sex is easy. It's making   
  
her feel special and wonderful that can be tricky. As our clothes began to fall to the floor,   
  
I felt her hands on my chest, smoothing their way up my back, but, again, that strain and   
  
uncertainty.   
  
"Karen" I asked, " what's up? Why are you pulling away from me each time you touch   
  
me?"  
  
"Jack, " she replied, "you know that I care for you. I was just surprised at the amount of   
  
scarring on your body. Haven't you ever wanted to have them repaired? You know they   
  
are doing marvelous things with plastic surgery these days."  
  
Well, let me tell you, I was completely flummoxed. I had no idea what she was talking   
  
about, but I had to admit it hurt. It's funny, ya know, I never thought of myself as a   
  
particularly vain guy. After all my job requires that I be in good physical condition and   
  
I've been told that my silver hair and dark eyes are a striking combination, so this really   
  
came out of left field for me. And it hurt. I laughed it off, of course, told her something   
  
about it making me look more like a war hero and all…it got a polite smile from her, but   
  
I could see her heart wasn't in it.   
  
After a bit of awkward small talk it was quite obvious that she had lost interest in me,   
  
looks meant way too much to her. She politely reminded me that she had some early   
  
appointments to attend to and should be on her way. We rose from the bed, adjusting our   
  
clothing in silence. I walked her to my front door, where she repeated that she'd be busy   
  
all day tomorrow so she might not be in touch. I felt a pain deep in my chest as I watched   
  
her car pull out of the driveway, I had put so much of myself into this fledgling   
  
relationship, I had opened up to her, really talked with her only to lose it due to my body.  
  
I slid down the door, back and my knees protesting all the way, and rested my head on   
  
my folded arms, and remembering all the fun we'd had together until I screwed it up. My   
  
body betrayed me, in both in looks and age. Why was I surprised? Surely, I understood   
  
that I could never maintain a relationship with someone so young and beautiful as Karen.   
  
What is it with me, my eye always caught by women ten or more years my junior.  
  
I don't know just how long I sat there in my front hall, my mind torturing me with visions   
  
of what might have been. Eventually, I rose with creaking knees and aching back, to   
  
head to bed. As I entered my bedroom, alone, I decided a shower would help ease the   
  
stiffness in my back and knees. While I was waiting for the water to get warm enough I   
  
undressed, throwing my clothes in the general direction of the hamper, and looked at   
  
myself in the mirror.  
  
I got a whole new perspective on what Karen saw when she looked at me. My chest and   
  
back were covered in small criss crossing lines, old indicators of how often I'd been   
  
stitched back together. Then a few holes and ridges showing how many times the bad   
  
guys had won the fight when trying to shoot or stab me. Finally for good measure the   
  
more recent staff weapon burns showed pink against the tan of my body, and I   
  
understood how offensive my body must have been to her. I sighed, hanging my head   
  
thinking that every wound on my body was honorable, acquired in the service of my   
  
country.   
  
Stepping into my shower, I let the hot water beat on my torso, hoping to wash away the   
  
hurt from the last few hours. Hot water is not endless and, as it ran cold, I stepped out,   
  
toweled off and returned to my bed. Settling down against my pillows and turned to   
  
check the time; just turning 0300, only three hours till I had to get up. I was expected in   
  
the mountain by 0800. A restful three hours of sleep was not to be mine' the focus on the   
  
wounds brought back the horror of them to me in Technicolor nightmares. I awoke just   
  
before 0600 trembling in fear, covered in sweat and all alone.  
  
  
  
At 0800 that morning, I reported for duty at the mountain, a message from Gen.   
  
Hammond awaited me. I knew with a certainty that it was about Karen and I was right.   
  
Her father, requested I meet him for lunch this afternoon. I was so not looking forward to   
  
this conversation. I wondered why the General had called and not Karen. I hoped   
  
nothing had happened to her last night after she left my house.  
  
So, noontime finds me once again in dress blues, meeting with General Myers at the   
  
Officers Club at Peterson AFB for lunch. However, to my surprise his aide met me at the   
  
door and redirected me to the waiting staff car. The aide remained outside after closing   
  
the door behind me.  
  
The General got straight to the point. I was no longer welcome to call on his daughter.   
  
Although she had enjoyed my company, it was time for her to move on. Apparently, a   
  
battle scarred, soul weary colonel 10 years her senior was not a suitable escort. He   
  
warned me against making any further contact "for the good of my career", and left no   
  
room for doubt that he'd make good on the threat if necessary.  
  
I understood, and even agreed. I didn't have much to offer anyone. I just wanted a simple   
  
thing really, someone to care. Care if I came home from a mission or not, if I was well or   
  
not, if I was happy or not. I know that saving the world for 6.3 billion people should be   
  
enough reason to carry on, but it wasn't. I wanted to save the planet for someone who   
  
cared about me. Selfish, huh? Well, maybe it is, but it was the truth and as we all know   
  
the truth can really suck. Just like it sucked that Karen had sent her father to do the dirty   
  
work. What did she think that I'd fly off the handle and hurt her? What childishness was   
  
this that a two star general did her bidding, so she could avoid doing the right thing and   
  
ending our budding relationship herself?  
  
So, with a heavy heart I squared my shoulders and looking straight ahead, returned to my   
  
truck and watched as the staff car pulled out of the lot.   
  
"Remember Jack", I said to myself "the old saying 'never let them see ya hurting'."  
  
I started my truck and headed back to the mountain driving faster and faster, taking turns   
  
increasingly reckless as I neared the town of Colorado Springs. After all, if no one cares   
  
about you, why be careful? Thankfully, I came to my senses before I had gone too far.   
  
What would I have done if I had injured someone else, another innocent on my soul? I   
  
pulled to the side of the road banging my hands on the steering wheel in frustration; that   
  
she could so hurt me, in such a short space of time,; that I would be so reckless. When I'd   
  
calmed down, and continued in an orderly fashion to my base.  
  
I spent the rest of the day trying my best to avoid everyone. As the afternoon wore on,   
  
the word spread "leave Col. O'Neill alone, for your own health and well being." Of   
  
course, my team could not follow this simple rule and soon Daniel appeared at my office   
  
door and wanting to talk with me. I didn't want to feel better, I wanted to hurt; it proved   
  
to me that I could still feel something. So it was that I was alone, just as I convinced   
  
myself that this was what I wanted, all that I could have.  
  
Although the base never really shuts down, the 3rd shift time was the quietest. Teams   
  
generally did not depart or return during these graveyard hours so I had the gateroom to   
  
myself. Word got out that I was there, so the routine maintenance duties were delayed,   
  
no one brave enough or foolish enough to ask me to leave.  
  
I sat, my head bowed, behind the great naquada circle in the far shadowy corner, alone   
  
with my thoughts and fears. So many opportunities lost, never to return and so few in   
  
front of me. I looked back to the time when I was married to Sara and remembered how   
  
much I liked marriage. . It didn't bother me to help around the house or to take care of   
  
my son. My son. Gone now, of course, due to my negligence, but not forgotten, never   
  
forgotten. I missed the emotions of marriage as well, knowing that someone loved me,   
  
wanted me and was proud to say "he's mine, he married me". Just because I hide the   
  
gentler emotions doesn't mean I don't have them.   
  
Now sitting in the gateroom I became overwhelmed with a sense of failure and shame.   
  
How could I have ever thought that Sam would want a long term relationship with me? I   
  
was such a mess, both physically and emotionally; twelve years her senior, at the end of   
  
my career. A failed marriage behind me and virtually nothing in front of me.  
  
Sam had been a fantasy, which now, in the light of recent events, had turned to smoke   
  
and gradually drifted away.   
  
As I sat there the picture of misery, I realized that someone had entered the room and was   
  
approaching me quietly, trying not to disturb me. It must be Daniel, trying yet again to   
  
help me; only Daniel would approach where even angels feared to tread. To my great   
  
surprise it was not Daniel, but another general. Go figure! Must be my month for   
  
generals!  
  
General Jacob Carter carefully lowered himself to the floor beside me. No words were   
  
spoken, just a companionable silence between us. I often had contact with Jacob. Not   
  
only did I respect him as a retired AF General with a pretty impressive record of service   
  
similar to mine, but he was also my 2IC's father and the ambassador to the Tok'ra, an   
  
important ally in the war against the Goa'uld. Finally, after many minutes of silence, I   
  
looked up and saw that his eyes were closed. He seemed to be resting.  
  
"Uhhh" I said looking at Jacob " can I do something for you? I didn't know you were in   
  
town, sir."   
  
Jacob slowly opened this eyes, turned his head to look at me and said " I'm not surprised   
  
Jack, you were out to lunch when I arrived and then, of course, you're sending out pretty   
  
strong "do not disturb" signals everywhere you go."  
  
I sighed and closed my eyes. " Then why are you here 'disturbing me?' "  
  
It got a small laugh, "cause I'm the only one brave enough? Also, they figured you   
  
weren't too likely to yell at me; not much anyhow"  
  
"My team's worried?" I asked  
  
" Uh, well just about the entire base, I'd guess. But mostly it's your team Jack; just   
  
outside the blast doors. They're concerned about you and when Daniel failed to get you   
  
to talk, I volunteered to try"  
  
"So, why ya sitting in the gateroom at 0300 in the dark, alone?" Jacob finally asked, after   
  
it became obvious that I wasn't going to volunteer any information.  
  
I gave away nothing; I didn't want to talk to him about it. How could I tell him that my   
  
'problem' was that I hated being alone? Or that the one woman I wanted more than   
  
anything, his daughter at that, was beyond my reach.  
  
  
  
Jacob could wait with the best of them; so alike, he and I. We sat there saying nothing,   
  
but strangely enough I began to feel better just having someone beside me, not wanting   
  
me to do anything for them, not judging me and finding me lacking.  
  
Eventually he broke the silence.  
  
"Ya know Jack, you're a good man and a fine leader but you need to cut yourself some   
  
slack." Jacob said without opening his eyes or looking towards me. " You're too hard on   
  
yourself. We all have our faults and failures, but you wouldn't be where you are today   
  
without a damn fine share of successes as well."  
  
" I know, " I said with a sigh "it just seems like the failures are so much bigger than the   
  
successes, ya know. Sometimes I just don't have the strength to take another risk."  
  
Jacob nodded in understanding " I can imagine that it must feel like the weight of the   
  
world is resting on your shoulders, Jack. Maybe, you need to find a life outside of the   
  
mountain and someone to share it with."   
  
I looked at him in puzzlement " Just who do you think that'd be? It's not like I have a   
  
whole lot of choice, here." I knew my voice was getting louder and louder as the anger   
  
and hurt in me took control. "Look around you Jake, no one wants to spend any time with   
  
me. You got the short end of the stick when you had to come in here to talk to me!" My   
  
face was flushed with anger and I lashed out " I know you came in here to "Move" me   
  
along. The maintenance crews need to get in here, get their work done. So I'll save you   
  
the rest of the speech."  
  
And with that I got up and launched myself out of the gateroom, still putting out those   
  
'stay away from me' vibes. As I barreled out the gateroom, I was met by a chorus of   
  
voices; my team my family really. I pushed past them ignoring their offers of   
  
companionship. I couldn't face them, my shame and inadequacies still haunted me. I   
  
wondered around the base, to places no one ever goes, trying to find some peace. No   
  
luck. All I found in my wonderings was dust and long forgotten rooms filled with   
  
memories no one wanted to uncover. Kinda reminded me of, well, me. Eventually I   
  
signed myself out of the base, noting as I did so, that my team had left just shortly after I   
  
began my base bound wanderings. I hoped they were off somewhere together, safe and   
  
happy.  
  
I drove away from the base, towards my house thinking I'd talk with General Hammond   
  
in the morning about taking some leave, maybe head to my cabin in Minnesota. I always   
  
felt safe there, it was my one true home filled with happy childhood memories of my   
  
grandparents, and latter with Charlie and Sara. I laughed ruefully as I glanced at my   
  
dashboard clock; it was already 0530 and no doubt General Hammond was well aware of   
  
the goings on in the gateroom during the past few hours.  
  
As I pulled into my yard, I was surprised to see a car already there, one I know well. My   
  
2IC stepped from the driver's side to meet me as I parked alongside her. We glanced at   
  
each other and I sighed.  
  
"I don't suppose you just dropped by for a quick visit, did ya?" I said to Carter as she   
  
reached my side.  
  
"Nope" she replied quietly. As I looked at her for the first time in many many days I   
  
realized how unhappy, tired and worried she looked. I hoped with all my heart that I was   
  
not the sole cause for that world-weary stance I saw in her. We walked to the front door   
  
side by side, my ally through so much of my life. We shared an incredible story of   
  
adventure and danger, of understanding the stresses and fears inherent in our jobs. We   
  
entered the house in silence. Had it been just a little over 24 hours since I was last here? I   
  
had been filled with such hope then, and now it was gone, dead and buried.  
  
I poured us both some O.J. from my refrigerator as we passed through the kitchen. It was   
  
a beautiful day as we looked out into my backyard, watching the sunrise over the trees. I   
  
sat back and waited, knowing that Sam would want her chance to try and "make me feel   
  
better", just as both Daniel and Jacob had tried, and failed.  
  
To my surprise Sam began talking about herself. I kept my eyes closed, enjoying the   
  
warmth of her voice. That was until what she was saying actually sunk into my brain.   
  
She was leaving me. Her transfer had been approved. What transfer, I asked myself as I   
  
hurriedly tried to catch up with the conversation? How could this be happening now?   
  
How could I lose her smile, her understanding of me now?   
  
Just this morning in the gateroom I had acknowledged that I had lost any hope of a   
  
romance with my major, but I held on to the comfort that she'd still be in my life. I could   
  
still talk with her, pester her in her lab and yes, protect her to the best of my sorry   
  
abilities. Now she tells me her transfers approved. How could it have happened so fast?   
  
A few weeks ago we had sat in my office on base discussing her yearly evaluation –   
  
perfect as usual, she was after all, one of a kind! The major had voiced some concerns on   
  
where her life was taking her, how she had wanted more. However, she had only spoken   
  
of it in vague terms not in immediate transfer; a transfer that would remove the last bright   
  
spot in my life, the last good thing I had.  
  
She stopped talking then, and sat looking at me, a slight smile on her lips.  
  
"Sir, Jack!", she said "I've been trying to tell you for a while now, that I wanted more   
  
than just work in my life."  
  
"I know," I said "I was listening. You want the family, 2.4 kids and a dog, all surrounded   
  
by a white picket fence."  
  
"Well," she laughed " you got it partially right. I know I can't quit working altogether,   
  
I'd go crazy."  
  
I sighed softly to myself. Well what did I expect, that she'd sit on the sidelines and wait   
  
for me? After all, I'd just spent the better part of a month trying to move on, find some   
  
laughter and love for myself, so why wouldn't Sam do the same? I hoped that whoever   
  
she'd found treated her well, that he was worthy of her. I thought that I'd have to find   
  
out who it was so I could investigate him , make sure he knew that I was watching him   
  
and that he'd better never, never hurt my major.  
  
"So, what did you do to solve your problem?" I asked.  
  
"It really was pretty simple, once I stopped 'over thinking' it," she replied " I've been   
  
transferred to Area 51. However, I'll be posted here to the Stargate Command doing in-  
  
depth investigation of the alien technologies you bring back. I won't be assigned to any   
  
particular SG team. I will be reporting my finds to General Thomas at Area 51. Of   
  
course I'll continue to advise the SG teams, here in Colorado"  
  
In the silence my brain worked over this new information. She was assigned to Area 51   
  
and reported to General Thomas, not assigned to any SG teams so not in my chain of   
  
command.   
  
"So," I said "when is the transfer effective?"  
  
"I have to spend approximately six months at Nellis AFB to bring them up to speed on   
  
the technologies that we've already brought back, and on the experiments I currently   
  
have going on." Sam said looking directly at me, her blue eye's meeting my brown ones   
  
for the first time in a long, long time.  
  
"So, maybe we could go out for dinner?" I asked waiting with a trembling heart, to be   
  
shot down once more. After all, who knows me better than Sam? She has certainly seen   
  
me at my worst over the past three years. Who knows how many times my nightmares   
  
have woken her up during our off-world missions?  
  
"You mean when I get back?" came her tentative response.  
  
"Hmm. No." I mumbled, nervously "like maybe I can catch a hop from Peterson AFB to   
  
Nellis, when I get the downtime, and you visit me when you have leave. We'll take it   
  
slow, see where this leads us."  
  
"You know Jack," Sam said, her blue eyes bright and shining "that sounds like a plan to   
  
me!"  
  
To be Continued in "All About Family" Coming Soon. 


	2. A matter of hearts and minds

Title: A Matter of Minds and Hearts

Author: Fulinn28

E-mail: fulinn28@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-13

Archive: SJ yes, Jackfic yes, Helio yes, SJFic yes, all others please ask.

Pairings: Jack / Sam

Category: Romance, some angst

Season: none this is AU

Content Warnings: Brief respectful mention of female anatomy. 

Summary: Jack and Sam are dating, but Jacks self-confidence has been shaken.

Spoilers: None

Status: This story Complete. Second in a Series.

Sequel / Series: Seasons of my Life Series, follows "A Simple Request"

Size: 44K

Disclaimer: "All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author."

Copyright: (c) 2003 bonnie rose

Authors Notes: All feedback and suggestions welcome and will be answered.  My muse has many more stories in store for us. This is a stand-alone story, however I think it'll make more sense if you read the whole series. The muse made this story to big to be included in "All about family" and so had to have a story of its own.  Thank you to Su Freund, the best beta I could ask for, this story is so much better for her efforts and suggestions.  All remaining errors are mine and mine alone.

Seasons of my Life Series

Book 1 - A Reason to Hope

Chapter 2 – A Matter of Minds & Hearts

I waited nervously at the arrival gate at Peterson AFB for the flight from Nellis.  I knew without a doubt that Sam was on it; she'd called shortly after take-off to say she'd gotten a seat on the hop and would be here by 13:00 hours.  I watched the fighters doing practice maneuvers on the runway and, for a moment, I wished that I was there as well.

I loved Sam with all my heart and soul.  I knew this.  Trouble was, I couldn't seem to tell her. I could show her, sure, but that wasn't nearly enough.  And I wasn't able to show her as completely as I wanted to, either, and that was another crux of the problem.  

She had told me on my last visit to her at Nellis that she wanted to move our relationship to the next step. She said, "Slow and easy is nice, and I appreciate your restraint, but we're both adults and I need more."  

How's that for direct? So what did I do?  Take her up on it and carry her to the nearest flat surface and have my way with her?  Nope. I ran.  I ran, as far and as fast as I could - straight back to Colorado Springs.  I had to. I was scared, plain and simple.  Petrified Colonel. Jack O'Neill, who could strike fear in the dreaded goa'uld and was friends with the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet, was terrified that his girlfriend wanted to go to bed with him.  Shakin' in his size thirteens like an untried boy.

Why, you might ask?  Well, back about seven months or so ago, I made an attempt at having a real life.  Yep, an actual life with a girlfriend and a social life with all the trimmings.  Things fell apart pretty quickly, though, when she made it very clear to me that my gray hair and battle-scarred body were just not easy enough on the eye, as they say.  It hurt, more than I would have thought;. I'd kept all of my dreams to myself, buried deep beneath the surface.  I'd had it all once: a happy marriage, loving wife, and a son I adored.  I lost it all due to my own inability to cope with and express my emotions.  However, it would surprise all of those who think they know me to find that I still have dreams; dreams of someone that will love me – patched over bullet holes and all - and that I can love back – PMS and bad hair days and all. But Karen took care of that dream for me all right. She crushed it into fine specks of gray dust and scattered it to the winds.

I learned an important lesson from that little interlude.  I'd forgotten how important it was in the scheme of things to be able to show off your mate as the best-looking, the smartest, or the best provider.  I guess when I look at Karen and Sam, I'm no better. Both of those women are beautiful and very self-assured - in short, the best.

Sam Carter is, without a doubt, the brightest, most beautiful woman I've ever had the good fortune to know.  So I worried compulsively now about her reaction to me if we were to become more intimate.  I knew she'd had glimpses of my body, and was aware of the extent of the wounds I'd received during combat, but still it's a lot different when you're looking at a commanding officer as opposed to a potential lover.

Sam had called me three days ago, telling me we needed a face-to-face meeting.  My gut reaction was that nothing good ever came after the phrase, "We need to talk."  She asked for, and received three days of leave and scheduled a hop to Peterson AFB.  

This weekend get together had all the ear marks of the "lets be friends" speeches that everyone has heard at least once in his or her lifetime. Hell, I couldn't really blame her; I had nothing to offer beyond my bruised and battered body. So, I'd take it like a man, as they say, and gracefully accept her inevitable decision to end our relationship.

I look at my watch. I still had fifteen minutes to kill before this little drama would come to a resounding, dismal finale.

** In the air between Nellis AFB and Peterson AFB **

The hour and twenty-minute flight from Nellis to Peterson gave Sam some time to think and plan.

"What am I gonna do?" I thought as I leaned back in the seat. "I have to figure out what's causing him to panic every time I mention going further together.

"Ok," I said to myself, drawing a deep, pensive breath, "this is no different than any other problem I've ever tried to solve.  Start with what you have and find what you need to reach your goal.  Right, I can do this.  I have 'Jack dates', and they make me want 'Jack's body and soul', so how do I get it?"  I sat back and reflected. "Subtitles are generally lost on him, so go for direct.  Yep, that's the only way to get want I want.  Don't let him run."

            I could feel my teeth gnawing on my lower lip as I mulled things over – it's a wonder I had any lip left considering the problems I was facing – and had faced – with Jack.  "The flaw in my theory, of course, is that when you corner someone, forcing them to face something against their will, one of two things can happen: either you resolve the problem or you don't.  If we didn't find a way to connect on – really connect - on this trip, I was afraid my forcing the issue would, in fact, result in the death our relationship.  But I had to try.  He had to know, didn't he, how I feel, how much I love him; that he completes my heart."

A quick glance at my watch showed we would be landing in Colorado in about twenty minutes. I knew that this trip was the most important one of my life.  Either I'd be flying home alone - truly alone - for the first time since I knew I loved him or I'd be flying home knowing our future was linked together forever.

** Peterson AFB **

My mind came back from my musing as the approaching aircraft came in for a landing on the strip in front of him.  Time to face the music. Sam's on that plane and I know without a doubt that this trip is the deciding factor for us.  Either I'll be faced with the final knowledge that my dreams will never come true, or I'll know that my soul is safely in Sam's hands.

I followed the crowd as it moved towards the arrival gate, watching as the passengers streamed off the jetway, greeting their loved ones with kisses and huge sweeping hugs for the children that were obviously rushing to greet their returning parent.  I finally spied the blonde-headed beauty and, once again, she took my breath away as soon as my eyes settled on her.  It was like coming home..  What, I wondered, what did she see in me that no one else did?

I returned her smile with one of my own as we walked towards one and other.  We met in the middle, in a hug that I never wanted to end in case it was the last one she ever offered me.  A gentle kiss followed and we broke apart, heading for my truck.

The drive into town was a quiet one, both of us thinking too hard and full of worry over what the next few days would bring.  Eventually, I broke the silence by asking her if she'd like to get some lunch.  She declined, saying she'd eaten just before leaving Nellis.  Feeling somewhat defeated, I fell silent again.

We arrived at her home around 14:00 hours.  I had stopped by earlier in the day to open the house and stock up on her favorite foods, diet coke and fresh salads, even a box of red jello.

"Hey," Sam said, turning to me, "do ya' want to come in?" 

"Sure," I replied with a heavy heart, sure that this would be the end. 

"Grab a beer for each of us, would you, please? I'm just going to put my bags in my room."

"Sure," I repeated dully, down to monosyllabic responses.

I settled nervously on the couch to wait, feeling like a condemned prisoner. 

In the bedroom, I sighed as I set my bags down on the pretty coverlet.  It felt good to be home. .  Obviously, Jack must have stopped by and opened up the house for me.  Such a sweet and thoughtful thing to do.  I had really planned to wait for this little talk, but I had to get it resolved.  I hated to have it hanging over my head.  So I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders, and headed back out to the living room to face  my destiny.

"Thanks," I said as I sat down, taking the frosty cold beer from his hand.

I can't seem to raise my eyes to hers; those beautiful blue eyes that are the window into her soul.  Finally I couldn't take it any longer The silence had stretched uncomfortably between us and it was tearing at my gut.  We both looked up at the same moment and smiled awkwardly, almost like strangers.  My stomach ache quadrupled.

I moved over to sit beside him, leaning my head against that broad, shoulder.  I closed my eyes, thinking how I could do this forever sit beside him inhaling his scent with each breath.  His arm had come to rest around me, tightening to hold me close.  How could I not have this? But what if, by making him talk to me, I lost him forever? 

I bent my head down to look into her eyes, and couldn't help myself as she turned her head up to me and our lips met.  The kiss began gently, a simple meeting of our lips, but quickly escalated into much more. Sam's small sigh of satisfaction gave me the opening I was waiting for and as her lips parted slightly, my tongue moved smoothly into her mouth, searching slowly and carefully, , eagerly touching everything it could in case she suddenly withdrew permission for such intimacies..  But then she turned towards me slipping her arm behind my head, her fingers playing with the short silver strands at the base of my neck and pulling me  towards her, blatantly making her desires known.

Eventually, we had to break apart to catch our breath.  Our foreheads rested against each other as the need for continued contact remained. Her fingers stroke along my face, tantalizingly following each and every plain and angle. I shivered, for a short second unable to supress my desire.  She tugged at me gently and we slid to the side on the couch, her body covering mine.  We took up where we'd left off like a couple of teenagers, open-mouthed kissing, hands roaming freely over the hills and vallies of eager, rapidly heating bodies.

I must say, that I can be very crafty when called upon. Before she knew it, her shirt had been opened and pushed off her shoulders to land on the floor at our feet, her bra following quickly. She sat up proudly from where she was straddling my legs, showing off her assets in their best light, as it were.  I reached for those gentle slopes and began to fondle them, enjoying the size and weight as pebble-hard nipples poked impudently into my palms.  

Her smile was enough to melt my heart and I knew I'd do anything to keep her, to make her happy.  She lowered her head and our lips met again, long and slow.  As she stretched her long and limber body over mine, she could plainly feel my arousal, and that was when she smiled the most evil of smiles and began to rock her hips from side to side, plainly hoping to arouse my interests even further – as if that was possible.  I felt like I was going to explode any second as it was.  My brain was completely fogged as I felt her hips rubbing into mine. I had not noticed that she was as cunning as I and had successfully unbuttoned my shirt, practically throwing it aside in her haste to get to me.

The moment that her hands touched my chest, though, my mind snapped in to a crystal clear picture of what was to follow.  I knew, in my mind and my heart, that the instant she touched a ridge of scarred skin or saw the burn scars, she would be gone. She would follow the earlier example of self-absorbed womanhood and run as far and as fast as she could.  Frankly, I out and out panicked, squirming and twisting to get out from under her. I had to get away, but most of all, I had to get my clothes back in place!

I was ready for him. I knew he'd try and run.  I hadn't missed the clues – far from it..  Each time we were  together, he froze and panicked whenever I started to undress him.  So, it had been with all deliberate finesse that I had distracted him with my own body, knowing that he'd concentrate on my pleasure instead of his own discomfort. 

I was not disappointed. As he made to escape, I took hold of his chin tightly; firmly enough that I would leave bruises behind, and made him look at me.   He stopped, frozen, looking into my eyes fearfully,, with shame and resignation.  Fear and shame?  Normally, I would never associate any of those emotions with Jack.. What did he have to be fearful or shameful of? He had a wonderful body that many women wanted to get to know better . . . ot that I'd let them, of course.

"Jack?" I whispered, unable to keep the pleading note out of my voice. "It's ok. There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just you and me here.  I love you. Please, please don't run."

I closed my eyes, unable to bear her look of disappointment. I was caught.  It was over.  I felt a terrible pain in my chest and unfamiliar tears pressing painfully behind my eyes.  When was the last time I had cried? I couldn't remember . . .  maybe when Sara casually left my divorce papers on the dining room table for me to sign. 

I couldn't escape -  there was nowhere for me to go. I'd let Sam see the state of my body, my heart and my soul.  Then I could leave quietly and fade out into the afternoon shadows to find a place to hide as my heart shattered within me into so many pieces it would never heal.

He was just lying there, his eyes screwed tightly shut, as if waiting for some impending doom.  "Ok, Jack. Now, I'm going to sit up and let you get into a more comfortable position, but only if you promise that you'll stay.  No more running away -  and we'll talk.  Alright?" I said cautiously as I looked down on Jack.  My heart broke, seeing in the tense, tight  lines of his body contrasting with his completely abnormal, subdued demeanor.  I didn't really understand what he was scared of, but I was damn well going to find out and fix it! 

He nodded slowly in defeat, obviously hoping I'd just go away and leave him alone in his misery.

Warily, never taking my eyes off of him,, I eased off his lap.  As I settled down on the couch, I reached down to the floor and snagged my blouse, pulling it on and buttoning it up quickly.  Jack hadn't moved a muscle since I had gotten off him, which concerned me greatly, because it was so un-Jack-like.  I didn't want a defeated, mute Jack. I needed him to talk to me so we could solve this blasted problem, for once and for all, whatever it might be.

"Jack," I whispered softly, not wanting to startle him.

"What?" came his hesitant reply, his usually strong, commanding  voice cracking and trembling.

"Talk to me.  Tell me what is so frightening to you.  We can solve any problem either of us has,, but only if we share it with each other."  I stopped talking watching him closely.

Despite my best efforts at keeping them out, her words sank in, wise and warm and loving as they were.  Slowly, I brought my hand up to my shirt and quietly finished unbuttoning it.  I sat up, leaning forward on the couch and let the shirt slide off my shoulders and pool behind me.  I sat motionless before her, looking at her but not seeing her, knowing that she was staring at me in pity and revulsion.

Deliberately, I moved closer to him, still confused about what I was supposed to be looking at.  Clearly he thought I could see whatever the problem was as he sat before me, unnaturally still like a wary rabbit hoping a circling hawk won't notice him.

.

I waited and could feel her draw closer as I sat quietly. I expected her to say something - ask me to leave, just anything.  

Softly and slowly, I settled beside him.  I could feel him trembling; his breathing was coming in very shallow gasps.  He clearly felt the end was closing in, but why?  I didn't know what to do and so I just did what felt right.  I reached for him and encircled him in my arms, holding him tightly without saying anything, hopefully conveying a feeling of safety and love.

I don't know how long we sat there, her arms around me giving me shelter and hope, before my arms came up to hold her back.

"Sam?" I said so quietly that I was doubtful that she would hear me.

"What?" came her immediate response, as she gently stroked my shoulders and back, offering a comforting touch.

It was then that the thought occurred to me that she was rubbing her hands over  my back and shoulders, much as a lover would, and yet she showed no repugnance at the feel or look of my body.  Could it be, really be, that it didn't matter to her, that she hadn't even noticed what, to Karen, had been so offensive? She waited patiently in silence, giving me the time I needed to gather my thoughts.

"I need to tell you a story and I ask that you let me get through the whole thing before you say anything.  If you want me to leave after that I will, I won't blame you. I know that I don't really have anything to offer you, and you have such a bright future ahead."

"Ok," I thought to myself with a feeling of trepidation " I wanted to know what Jack's problem was and looks I'm going find out!"

And so I told her the story of Karen and  how my scars both emotional and physical had been so repugnant to her.  When I got to the part where she suggested I have plastic surgery, I thought Sam was going to have a stroke if I didn't let her say something, so I stopped talking.  I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Is it ok for me to talk now?" Sam asked in all seriousness.

"Yeahsureyabetcha," I said with a completely straight face, "it's your turn."

"Jack, don't you ever, ever hold back something so important from me again!!" I all but shouted at him. "Don't you ever judge me against someone like her.  I love you!  All of you, not just what you can do for me or how you look, but all of you.  The good and the bad, Jack.  I know what you've been through and I know how you got each of those marks that cover your body.  They don't bother me at all, in anyway!  Are we clear on that?  I mean, what about me?  I'm far from perfect - look at my body, I've gotscars, too. You've been around for some of my more colorful misadventures, and they've certainly left reminders behind on my body." I had to pause here to catch my breath and as I did so I realized that I had at some point gotten up from the couch to pace.  I stopped abruptly as I looked back at Jack still sitting on the couch, and saw a very different man.

The once defeated, frightened man was now renewed; one with a purpose and hope.  I had done it - I had forced the issue and won! Jack and I were destined to wrap our futures together.

I watched as he shifted his weight in preparation for getting up from the couch.  He crossed the space that separated us and took me into his arms.  The loving, confident man that I loved so much was back.  I tilted my head  to accept his kiss, and passion quickly flared, as if he wanted to make up for lost opportunities. I found I wanted nothing more than to allow him to sweep me away.  As I focused once more on my surroundings, I knew without a doubt that this was where we both needed to be.  I stepped away from the warmth of his body, and he looked at me with some confusion.

I reached for his hand and led him down the hallway towards my bedroom, and our future.

end

To be continued in "All About Families" coming soon.


	3. All About Families

Title: All About Families

Author: Fulinn28

E-mail: fulinn28@yahoo.com

Website: Fic_with_fins

Rating: PG

Archive: SJD yes, Jackfic yes, SGfic yes, SJFic yes, all others please ask.

Pairings: Jack / Sam

Category: Romance, some angst

Season: none this is AU

Content Warnings: A discussion of domestic abuse without details.

Summary: A trip to Denver proves enlightening.

Spoilers: None

Status: This story Complete. Third in a Series.

Sequel / Series: Seasons of my Life Series, follows "A Matter of Hearts & Souls"

Size: 80 k ( per MSWord )

Disclaimer: "All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author."

Copyright: (c) 2004 bonnie rose

Authors Notes: All feedback and suggestions welcome and will be answered.  My muse has many more stories in store for us. This is a stand-alone story, however I think it'll make more sense if you read the whole series. Thank you to Su Freund, the best beta I could ask for, this story is so much better for her efforts and suggestions.  All remaining errors are mine and mine alone.

Seasons of my Life Series

Book 1 - A Reason to Hope

Chapter 3 – All About Families

Long distance relationships are often hard to maintain, what with me living here in Colorado Springs, as the leader of SG-1, the premier first contact team, and Sam being posted to Nellis AFB in Nevada. Nellis is commonly referred to as Area 51, and Sam is doing research and development based on the alien artifacts we bring home.  Thankfully one of the few perks of being in the air force is ready access to air transportation.  As long as there's space available on a scheduled flight, we can take one of the many "hops" between Peterson AFB and Nellis AFB as often as our leave allows.

Ever since Sam and I had the big "talk" back about a month or so ago life has been oh so sweet!  We head out of Colorado Springs on I25 north heading for, what I hope, is a very special weekend for us in Denver.  The trip to Denver is not overly long, just about 70 miles or so, which should take us just over an hour to travel.

The silence in the car won't last long. Surprisingly I find it easier to talk when driving somewhere, something Sam picked up on early in our relationship.  She knows now, that if she wants to have a talk about something it's easier to get me started when I'm driving. Firstly, I can't readily escape without endangering us both and, secondly, I'm making an effort to not shut her out.  In the past, my tendency to shut out the people I love has caused me some major heartache.

"Hey Jack?" Sam says, all innocent blue eyes.

"Yeah honey?" I reply, thinking that the husband training I got all those years ago is still coming in good for something.

"Tell me about your family.  I don't know anything at all about your childhood." The hesitation was clear in her voice, as she wonders about my reaction.

Truth is I'm surprised she's waited this long to bring up my family.  I try my best to avoid all mention or thought of them, but she deserves to know.

"Well," I stammer out "you already know I grew up in Chicago.  I don't have any brothers or sisters."

"Growing up it was just my mom, dad and myself.  My mom, Helen, came from a nice middleclass family.  She was a very gentle soul, loved kids.  She was a pianist, took music lessons as she was growing up.  Hey, did I ever tell you?  I know how to play classical piano; she and my grandmother taught me." I sigh softly, lost in thought.  The fact that I could play classical piano was something I had kinda forgotten. Lost among all the less used talents that I had hidden away.  My interest in music was now displayed in my love of Opera and recorded classical music.

"No! You've never mentioned it." Sam said with a smile on her face, "but I'm not surprised, those long fingers of yours, your classical music collection and of course, our Opera tickets for the weekend are kinda giveaways."

I remained silent hoping I'd given her enough information to keep her happy.  However, she was never one to accept only a half-truth from me, and she was a master at knowing when I was "feeding" her information.

"And?" she asked me, as she watched the scenery slide by.

"And what? I responded. It was clear to both of us that I was stalling.

"What about your dad?" Sam had turned towards me, knowing that something was going to be revealed, for better or worse.

"My dad, you ask" I paused to collect my thoughts, to decide what I wanted to tell her. In the end I simply told her everything, afraid that any secrets would come back to haunt me, and god knows I have enough of those already.  "I don't have a 'dad', not really.  I had a father; he was a cold, arrogant drunkard.  He hated his life, every single minute of it, and he never hesitated to let his wife and son knew that it was their fault that his life was a miserable screwed up existence."

Silence prevailed in the truck as it ate up the miles to Denver.  I glanced to toward the passenger side to gauge Sam's reaction to my 'wonderful' family.  She was simply silent.

Slowly, Sam turned towards me and asked the last difficult question. "Did he hurt you and your mother, physically?"

I was silent for a moment, not sure just how much I could tell her. "Yes, he took his frustrations out on us on a pretty regular basis. There were some days my mom couldn't go out until the bruises had faded.  Dad, was more careful with me. I had to be able to attend school after all.  My bruises came at the end of a belt across my butt.  You got used to it after awhile."

 "Why?" Sam asked "Why did your mom marry him, stay with him?"

I gave a little non-laugh "Why you ask? Very simple really.  The one time my mom rebelled against her parents was when she was told NOT to date that O'Neill boy.  He was just plain trouble.  However, my mom was in 'love' and she soon turned up pregnant.  In those days there was really only one thing to do, marry the boy. So she did.  From that point on she figured she got what she deserved."

"And you?  Did she think you deserved the treatment you were getting?" her angry blue eye's flashed as she looked at me.

"No!!" I yelled, a little louder than I'd meant to "she did the best she could for me.  Every summer she'd send me to her parents, to their home in Minnesota, so I'd have some fun, see what life should be like.  She and her parents tried to get my father to allow me to live with them full time, but he wouldn't allow it.  If he had to suffer, than by god so did I."

"Jack, their home in Minnesota, is that what you call your 'cabin'?" she asked tentatively

"Yeah," I said wistfully "it is, that's where my happiest memories come from, my real childhood.  I can't wait to show it to you."

I saw our exit ahead and took the right hand turn, after driving for a couple of miles I saw a small park off to my left. I signaled and turned in.

Sam sat up in confusion, seeing the park filled with kids enjoying the afternoon sun. "Why are we stopping?" 

"I just wanted to get out for minute to stretch my legs.  Care to take a stroll?" I asked.

"Sure," Sam smiled at the sight of joggers, kids and bike riders "Sounds like a good idea!"

We locked up the truck and picked a walking path at random.  I looked down at our joined hands and couldn't help but worry.  Anyone who knows me knows I worry just about constantly.  Sam's earlier chattiness was gone, she had withdrawn from me. She gazed out at the park taking in the kids at play, swinging on tire swings or digging in the sandbox.

"Hey, lets sit down here" I suggested pointing out a nearby bench. "You look worried about something" I asked her gently.

"Umm" she hesitated in answering me "no, no not really"

We sat in the sunlight side by side, but not together.  Something was clearly troubling her and I had a good idea what it was.

"Sam, I know that men who come from homes where there is abuse have a higher risk of becoming abusers themselves. I swear I'd never hurt you Sam. Never.  If, if, you need to, call Sara, ask her.  We were married for 10 years. Never once did I ever raise my hand to her or Charlie. I swear!"  I was almost pleading with her, by this point, for a chance to prove to her I was worthy.

"Oh!! Jack no honey that's not what I was worried over.  It never crossed my mind that you would be a threat to me." Sam hurriedly reassured me.

"You're sure?" I asked, still concerned, cause if it wasn't that, then what?  She'd been fine all week and only seemed worried after the family chat.

Sam took a huge, deep breath and then… nothing; not a word.  So I gave her a few minutes as I looked out over the park full of happy families.  I turned back to her to suggest that we head for the truck.  We still had to check into the hotel and change for dinner.  As I turned to faced her, my heart broke, for a single tear traced its way down her cheek.

"Sam, honey what's wrong?" I asked thoughts of dinner and opera gone in a moment.

"Jack," her shaky voice whispered "I have something to tell you.  I should have told you in the beginning, but I so wanted to be with you and I had hoped that it would all turn out to be a false alarm." she paused here to drawn another breath.

"For cryin out loud, Sam tell me!  We got through all the crap I was dragging around, surely we can deal with your problem." I looked at my lover in desperation.  

"You know how I come back to the SGC on a regular basis? Well some of what I'm doing is going through medical evaluations.  The Naqudah in my blood is still being studied, the effects not fully known."

"Yeah, I know all this. Its not a problem that I can see." I said, still not understanding the concern.

"Well one of the side effects of it is that it probably prevents conception.  So, Jack, that means there's probably no kids in my future.  We've talked about our expectations and you always seem to include kids, and I was so hoping that I'd be the one to share that with you.  Now those hopes may be gone.  The experts are pretty sure that I can't have kids.  I'm so sorry.  I knew this was a possibility before I transferred to Nellis and I just couldn't find the way to tell you."

For a moment I was speechless.  Yes, I had hopes that maybe I'd get a chance at being a dad again. However, it was the mother of that child that was most important to me.  Above all else, I wanted Sam and if that meant no kids then, ultimately, it was not going to be a deal breaker for me. 

Quietly, I turned towards her reaching my hand out to caress her cheek "Hey, I'm glad you told me. I wish you'd told me earlier that this was going on.  Sam, yes I love children, that's certainly no surprise, but I've loved you longer than any future children I've never met.  I guess what I'm saying here is I loved you first and that hasn't changed."

So, we sat in the sunshine on that beautiful afternoon, hand in hand.  We'd been successful once again in handling another traumatic event.  We were certainly facing our share of personal trauma in this relationship. Sam's head came to rest on my shoulder while my head tilted to rest against her. Now that it was in the open, even though she was still crying gently for what she had lost, we were able to comfort each other.

Finally, she dried her tears and turned to me.  A smile once more lit her face. "I was so afraid you'd want to break off with me" Sam's eyes searched mine and, apparently finding the reassurance she was looking for, she stood up pulling me by the hand, to walk back to my truck.  At our age I guess we understood that we were unlikely to lead a fairy tale life, but a life spent together was close enough for me.

We headed back to I25 continuing north until we saw exit 210A.  By now Sam's curiosity was killing her!

"Hmm, Jack?" she asked as her eyes took in the city of Denver. "You do know where you're going right?"

"Of course!" I reply feigning hurt feelings.  I smiled to myself; I had such great plans for this weekend I had booked a ridiculously expensive hotel in the heart of the city.  

I pulled up in front of the Brown Palace Hotel, the valet immediately offering to park my truck, while the porter appeared to take our bags.  We entered the magnificent lobby, decorated in Victorian style with a soaring nine-story atrium and a stunning stained glass canopy.  After checking in we headed up to our deluxe room to freshen up. The room had beautiful views from the windows, with warm afternoon sunlight streaming in.  We took our time exploring the large room, deciding to open the complimentary wine later in the evening.  After sampling the hotel's stock of private bottled water, which came straight from their private wells, we headed out into the center of Denver for a little shopping.

Arriving at the 16th street mall we made the most of the shops lining the mile-long pedestrian walkway.  Eventually we selected a small café to share a coffee while busy watching all the people pass by.  The mall itself was beautifully decorated with impatiens, petunias and snapdragons. The afternoon of shopping soon led to an early dinner at the hotel.  We chose the Ship Tavern, which contained an impressive collection of famous ship models from the clipper era. 

I looked through the menu having a hard time choosing between the Rocky Mountain Trout and the legendary prime rib.  Eventually I settled on the Trout with a glass of the Ship Tavern Ale while Sam settled on the sautéed lemon sole with a white wine.  Dinner was relaxed and carefree, but before long it was time return to our room to get ready for the evening.

Promptly at 6:45 pm, we left our hotel dressed for an evening of Opera.  The Denver Performing Arts Complex was presenting the Barber of Seville in Boettcher Hall.  This wonderful opera was sung in Italian which, much to Sam's surprise, I could translate for her.

"Ok, Jack" Sam said with just a touch of irritation "when did you learn Italian?"

"Hmm, I've spoken Italian for quite while now." I replied with just a hint of a smile. "In case I didn't mention it, I speak a number of other languages as well."

"Jack!  Why are you hiding your talent?  Why is Daniel doing all the translation work?" Sam cried out in frustration.

"Cause it's his job. Also, I don't know the ancient languages, just the more modern ones.  You, know the ones I was likely to run into while serving on a Special Ops team." I explained trying to look suitably chastised.  After a short intermission we returned to our seats to enjoy the final scene of the Opera. 

We grabbed a taxi back to the hotel, stopping off for a drink before heading up to our room.

As we approached our room, I became more and more nervous, the drink Sam and I had had downstairs doing nothing to calm my nerves.

As we entered the room it became evident that the staff had been very busy while we'd been out. The bed had been turned for us, rose petals scattered about the sheets, while a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries awaited us beside the Champaign bottle. 

"Wow" Sam said noting the Champaign and chocolates.   "Hey, Why don't you go get changed and I'll open up the wine?" I suggested, hoping she'd spend a few minutes in the bathroom, giving me a few minutes to get ready myself. 

She eyed me suspiciously, "Jack, just what are you up to?  Expensive hotels, Chocolates and Champaign? If I didn't know better I'd say you were either going to break up with me or marry me!"

I stared at her for a moment, causing her to blush and shift nervously as I looked at her with obvious interest, "Go on, you go change into something sexy for me."  

Nervously I paced around the room, pausing to look out over the city.  Was I prepared for her answer?  What if she turned down my marriage proposal? Oh god, what if she didn't? 

 I got the wine open and two glasses poured just before Sam stepped out of the bath dressed in a long sheer nightgown. I was incredibly nervous and Sam began to laugh "Jack, for heavens sake you look like you're gonna bolt and run!" She giggled at my caught-in-the-headlights look.

"You are so lovely" I breathed out finally. "I love you so much Sam I hope you'll always be a part of my life" I stretched my hand out, taking one of hers in my mine.  In my other hand sat a small blue velvet box. I pushed it open with my thumb to display a sparkling solitary diamond engagement ring.

"Please, Sam be my wife.  Share all that I have. Forever."  Slowly in the silence, my head dipped to study my shoes.  Oh, so not what I had planned to say.  I'm so bad with speeches and expressing myself, why would she say yes?  An affair is one thing; they can be ended with very little effort Marriages are meant to last forever. The moment lasted forever before she reached down and drew my attention upward.

"Yes." Sam breathed out softly, tears sliding down her cheeks.  Removing the ring from its small box, and with my own shaking hands, I dropped to one knee to place the ring on her left finger.  Gently I kissed her hand, and as she pulled me back to my feet, I realized that I was also crying;  So relieved that she'd consented to be my wife.

We turned the TV to an all-classical music station and held each other closely as we swayed in time to the music.  Over time, we managed to finish the entire bottle Champaign, and strawberries, before retiring for the night.

After a breakfast served in bed and a leisurely shower we set out for home.  We had a busy few days ahead of us as we shared the happy news with our family and friends.


	4. Spare No Expense

artwork by fulinn28 

(click pic for larger version)

Title: Spare no expense

Author: Fulinn28

E-mail: fulinn28@ficwithfins.com

Website: www.ficwithfins.com (all of my stories can be found here)

Rating: G

Archive: SJD yes, Jackfic yes, SJFic yes, Fanfiction.net and Gateworld.net all others please ask.

Pairings: Jack / Sam, Janet / Daniel

Category: Romance, some angst

Season: none this is AU

Content Warnings: 

Summary: Sam begins planning her wedding to Jack

Spoilers: None

Status: This story Complete. Part of a Series

Sequel / Series: Seasons of my Life Series, follows "All in the Family"

Size: 

Disclaimer: "All publicly recognisable characters and places are the 

property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This 

piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes 

and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously 

unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the 

author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental 

and not intended by the author."

Copyright: (c) 2004 bonnie rose

Authors Notes: All feedback and suggestions welcome and will be answered. 

my muse has many more stories in store for us. This is a stand-alone 

story, however I think it'll make more sense if you read the whole series. 

The muse made this story to big to be included in "All about family" and 

so had to have a story of its own.  Thank you to my beta's Su Freund the best beta an

author could ask for! This story is so much better for their efforts and suggestions.  All 

remaining errors are mine and mine alone.

Seasons of my Life Series

Book 1 - A Reason to Hope

Chapter 4 – Spare No Expense

The hour or so's drive from Denver to Colorado Springs flew by for us.  I don't remember ever seeing Sam so happy and excited. I laughed as she kept firing questions at me. I kept smiling at her, knowing that she wasn't really asking for my opinion, rather she was to excited and thinking too fast to keep it all bottled up inside.

I had finally got my courage up during our weekend in Denver to ask her to marry me.  Much to my surprise she actually said yes.  I pulled into the driveway of my house and Sam looked over at me. "Last chance," she said "you can change your mind, stay here watch TV, drink beer and I'll break the news to my dad that we're engaged".

"Nope," I replied with all the bravado I didn't feel. "I'll do it.  I know I'm doing it a little backwards and all. I'm supposed to ask 'dad' first and then you but, well, I wanted to know you'd actually say yes first."  I looked at her from the corner of my eye. "Uh, if his reaction isn't all that we hope for you'll, uhhh, smooth it over with him, right?"

Giggling she nodded her head. "Yes, Jack if dad blows his stack I'll smooth it over with him.  But hey, remember, Selmak really likes you so you've already won half the battle!"

Great I thought 'dads' snaky little hitchhiker is my best shot at getting Jacob to accept me.  However, I recalled that bleak time, sitting in the gateroom, that Jacob had come and sat with me.  He had told me that someone was waiting for me that I couldn't give up. At the time I really thought he had meant Sam and I hoped for my sake that I was right.  If I was then the battle was in fact won. Jacob already thought that Sam and I belonged together. If I was wrong, well, I was in for one hell of a tantrum from my future father-in-law.

I paced around Sam's house waiting for Jacob to arrive.  Never one to stand still I roamed throughout her house, looking at the fine china cabinet that sat in one corner of the kitchen. Finally, I heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway.  Peering out of the front window I saw the staff car deposit Jacob and an overnight bag on the sidewalk.  A key turned in the lock and soon Jacob was entering the front hall calling out to his daughter.

I cleared my throat causing Jacob to look up and into the living room.  Surprised, he looked at me and asked for Sam.

"Jack, where's Sam? I was expecting her to meet me." He asked his voice full of suspicion.

"Yeah, about that Jake, I told her I needed a few minutes with you first, so I dropped her off at my place."

"Ok, Jack, you got me. What can I do for you?"

"Jake, do you remember that time, back a ways, in the gateroom…you know our little talk?"

"Yes, Jack I remember just fine."

"Ok," I stammered and stuttered, "well you remember how you told me not to give up, that I needed to find someone to share a life with outside of the SGC?  Well I followed your advice and I found someone and it's Sam and we're getting married."  I let my breath out finally as I stopped talking, waiting for the rush of anger or the dip of the head indicating that Selmak had taken control of the host.

I got neither.

Jacob looked up at me and said "For crying out loud Jack, it took ya long enough!" as he stepped forward offering his hand to me.

I was rather amazed at his reaction and quickly grasped his hand in mine, speechless and not a little relieved.

Jacob's head dipped and, with a flash of his eyes, I knew that Selmak was now in control.

"Colonel O'Neill," the Tok'ra spoke in the deep resonating voice, "congratulations on selecting a mate.  Samantha has done well with her selection" 

"Thank you, Selmak." Now, don't get me wrong, I like Selmak, but she's still a snake living inside of Jacob's body and it freaks me out just a bit.

However, I was vastly relieved that Jacob was pleased that Sam and I were getting married. I did not want to be the cause of a rift in the family.  It would be up to Sam and her dad to break the news to her brother Mark that his sister was marrying someone in the military.

"Hey Jacob, you want a ride with me over to the house? Sam's waiting." I asked Jacob.

Jacob looked up from where he was standing looking at the China Cabinet, "Did you know this was her mom's? It's always been her connection to her mom."

"I didn't know Jacob.  I don't know where we'll live or what we'll do with all the stuff from the two houses, but I'll make room for this, for the things that are important to her." Jacob nodded his head, as if somehow my willingness to take the china cabinet was reassuring to him.

We got into the truck heading for my house.  As I turned the corner on to my street, the front light was on in the living room and my heart beat started to trip just a little bit faster as I thought how nice it was to have someone waiting for me, someone who cared if I got home safely.  I pulled into the driveway and she was already out the door to greet us.

~~~~~~

"Hey dad," I said with huge smile "Your timing is great, I assume Jack told you our big news?"  She studied her dad with a little trepidation.  How bad could it be? They'd arrived together with no obvious wounds. 

"Great kiddo," Jacob answered her as he stepped up and pulled me into a hug "I'm very happy for you; you deserve to have a life outside of your work, no matter the importance of that work.  Oh, yeah, Selmak wants me to tell you she thinks your choice in mates is a good one.  I don't know why Selmak likes Jack but she seems partial to him."

"It's probably like with cats," Jack said to the father and daughter standing in his front yard.  Jack's statement drew completely blank looks from both of them. "You know, they always head for the person who likes them the least.  They're kinda perverse like that."  Jack said assuming an air of innocence.

"Hmmm ok…" I said hesitantly, "anyhow… moving right along, I gotta head out. Janet called while you were gone and wants to meet me for a glass of wine."

"Hey that's great!" Jack said with glee "I could use a glass myself!" 

"Hmmmm No." I said with a note of finality "you're not invited.  You and Dad can stay here and bond, or something."

"Not invited?" Jack said with a hurt look on his face, "how can I not be invited? You wouldn't be engaged if not for me."

I giggled at his antics. "Jack, you'll be fine.  How can I tell her all about the weekend if you're there?  It'll stifle my abilities to repeat all the fine details."  
  


"Fine details, huh?" Jack repeated, looking at me with raised eyebrows. The blush that rose in my face as those fine details came rushing back at me

I soon left heading out the door to meet up with Janet and spill all the details, while Dad and Jack settled in for an evening of male bonding over beer and sports.  

*** Telling Sara ****

I awoke to sunlight streaming into my bedroom and a strange tingling sensation in my right arm. Oh I doubt I'll ever tire of waking in the morning to Sam in my arms, her head using my shoulder for a pillow.  Of course this explains the pins and needles running up and down my entire arm. 

I slipped out from beneath her, heading downstairs quietly so as not to wake the rest of our guests.  As I passed by the other bedrooms I laughed to myself that most of the guests from yesterday's impromptu engagement party had stayed over. Janet and Daniel were curled around one another in one bedroom while Jacob slept in the other spare room. Teal'c had remained in a quite corner of the living room to perform his Kel'no'reem, while Cassie lay asleep on the couch.  I smile fondly as I padded into the living room. A warm feeling of contentment filled me as I realized that I was surrounded by the oddest family a man could want.  And I loved them all.

I brought in the morning paper and sat down at the kitchen table to read through the headlines on page one and the idiot "can you believe this" stories on the back page with my morning coffee. As I finished with the front page and began on the back, Sam slid into a seat across from me.  She stretched her long legs out and tangling them with mine.

"You need to call her today." She said gently

I sighed loudly. "I know you're right. I'm just not sure how Sara is going to feel about it ya know. About me remarrying and everything."

Sam looked at me affectionately. "Jack I know you're nervous but she needs to hear it from you.  I'm going to phone in the engagement info to the paper today. You know she'll be hurt if she learns about it from the paper."

I sighed yet again. "Ok, I'll call her see if she's going to be home. I promise I'll get it done today."

Breakfast after that was a loud and fun affair as the household began to stir.

"Hey Sam I'm going for a walk, I'll be back in a bit." I looked down into the living room knowing full well that no one would miss me. Sam, Janet and Cassie were surrounding the PC looking up information on florists, DJs and caterers. I sighed as I thought what a big deal this was for Sam; her first and, hopefully, only wedding.

By the looks of things this will be a much different ceremony from my first wedding. Sara and I married in a small civil ceremony with only her dad and best friend in attendance for her, while my best man – Charlie Kowalski stood up for me.  I shook my head as I slipped out the door, automatically checking for my keys and cell phone.

I headed up the street, walking past the well kept homes, most of them showing signs of kids.  I don't know why I bought such a big house in a family neighbourhood but I'm glad of it now. Perhaps somewhere deep inside I hoped I'd get another chance at life with a family.  Eventually I passed all of the homes and headed into the surrounding countryside. Finding a nice rock to sit on, I pulled out my cell phone.  Lucky for me the Government had provided me with a satellite enabled cell phone so they could find me no matter where I was on this earth. I hesitated a moment, then dialled Sara's phone number. I still remembered it after all these years. 

It rang a few times and then she answered. "Hello?" came her voice, flooding me with memories of past times some happy some not.

"Sara? Its Jack, how are you?" I asked her, stalling for time.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. Jack? Why are you calling? I haven't heard from you in months." Her concern caused me some guilt.  Why hadn't I called her? Checked on her? Sure, we were divorced but not bitter. Somewhere along the line, with time, we had come to an understanding.

"Sara, would it be ok if I stopped by to see you?  I'd like to talk with you." I asked.

"Sure, I'll be home all morning." She happily informed me.

I sighed to myself, hearing how much happier she seemed at the prospect of seeing me, when I was really going to tell her that I had fallen in love with someone else.  It had been a hard road for me but, with Sam's help, I was looking forward to my future and maybe just maybe I'd learn to like myself again.

"Ok Sara, I'll see you in about an hour." I told her before hanging up and starting my walk back. 

*** Sara's Home ***

I pulled up in front of the house that Sara and I had shared together and paused, hearing in my mind the sounds of a little boy playing in the yard.  The sounds of a happy family echoed around in my memory, sounds that I sorely missed.  I was not looking forward to this little visit but was determined to tell Sara as gently as I could. Sam had offered to come with me, but that also made me feel uncomfortable and so I turned down her offer.

Looking up I realized that Sara was standing on the front porch watching me. I shook my head and got out of my truck.

Walking up the sidewalk, taking the steps two at a time, I arrived on the porch beside her and accepted the hug she offered.  Our arms about each others waist we headed back into the house.  Once inside Sara poured coffee for us and I found a seat on the couch.  Silence descended between us as we sipped our drinks.  Finally, Sara asked "Jack, you asked to come see me so you need to tell me why"

Never really good at small talk, a more 'straight to the point' kinda guy, I took a deep breath and mumbled my reply.

Sara bent forward and asked me to repeat my self; I sighed but complied "I'm getting married."  I cringed waiting for her anger to explode; to tell me how foolish I was to think that a second marriage would end any better than my first one had.  Instead she said nothing, and then I heard the little gasp as she drew a breath in and the sob as she breathed out.

Not knowing what to do, I stood and wondered about the room, looking at the pictures displayed on the wall, before turning back to Sara and taking her in my arms.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. I'm happy for you, really I am. I just didn't expect this to be the reason you wanted to visit." Sara tried to explain to me between the tears.

"What did you expect?  That I was going to ask you out?" I asked with an attempt at easing the tension. Utter silence followed my question and, with her in my arms, I couldn't see her face. But I knew, oh yes, now I understood that was exactly what she thought I wanted. I could have kicked myself as my smartass comment rolled out of my mouth before my brain had a chance to process what was happening. I think we both had harboured hopes that maybe with enough time we would find our way back into each others lives. Unfortunately as time moved forward I had found someone new who could share my whole life, both at home and in the military.

"Sara, I'll always care about you, but I thought we understood that we were finished." I looked into her eyes, kneeling on achy knees to hold her hands for a moment. "Please understand I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm trying to learn to live again, to find some joy in my life."  I know it sounded like I was pleading with her, but I really felt bad that I had misunderstood her feelings towards me.

"I know, Jack. I'm glad you've decided to live again, to smile.  I guess I had just hoped that when it happened you'd decide to give us another try." Sara wiped at her eyes trying to stem the flow of tears. "Go on, I'll be fine. She whispered "I don't think even I understood how much I had hoped we'd get back together.  Now with your upcoming marriage, maybe I'll be able to move on as well.  I may have started the process first, but I think you've come further than I have." Her smile, even through the tears, looked genuine to me and I felt a little better. 

I stood up, pulling her along with me and we walked out into the bright sunshine. Turning, I gave her a gentle hug. "Sara, remember that I'll always care for you. If you ever need me, call. I'll be there for you. Ok?"

"Thank you, Jack. I hope you get all the happiness and joy you deserve.  Congratulations!" Sara gave me a smile that I could almost believe in and a gentle hug.  I got in my truck and headed across town.

Seeing a small convenience store ahead of me, I stopped and grabbed a diet coke.  Not my favourite drink but it had begun to grow on me as Sam all but lived with one in her hand or on her desk.  Sitting in my truck I pulled out my cell phone, calling Sam to tell her it was done.  Sam answered on the first ring, relieved to hear from me.  I told her about the visit and how bad I felt to dash Sara's hopes, but how relieved I was to be done with that chore.

I could hear lots of laughter in the background and figured the women were still hard at work on the plans.  Sam filled me in on a few details but would give me the big picture when I got home.  I hung up the phone after telling her that I was heading for the mountain. I was in need of a workout to dispel some of the nervous energy that was lingering from my visit with Sara.  
  


*** planning the wedding **** 

Dad stood in the doorway leading from the kitchen to the living room watching me as I leafed through some bridal magazines.  We women had made a trip to the local bookstore for supplies and returned loaded down with magazines, sweet pastries and notebooks.  Dad turned away heading for Jack's den in the back of the house, intending to watch some TV, when I sneaked up on him, putting my arms round his waist. 

"Hey dad, how ya doing?" I inquired of my father. He had been very quite this morning.

"I'm doing just fine honey, just fine." He replied with a smile. "I wish your mother was here to see this day, she'd have been so proud of you." This statement brought a feeling of melancholy to both of us.

"Listen I know you've got a lot of planning to do down there and one thing I want you to understand is this. Spare no expense for this wedding. I want you to have exactly the wedding of your dreams.  I don't know what Jack's thoughts are on this but do it up right and send me the bill.  If you need anything from me you let me know, ok?"  Dad looked deeply into my eyes, "I'm so proud of you."

I looked at my dad, tears shining in my eyes "Thanks dad. I'm having the wedding I've been dreaming of believe me.  The best part is that I'm marrying the man I love.  I guess I'd better head downstairs then."  

I started to turn away when I felt something pressed into my hand. 

"Use it, please, to pay for the wedding." Dad requested gently as I looked down at the American Express Gold card, "it has an unlimited credit line, honey get whatever you need."

"Dad, you have a credit card?" I questioned him. "You're not even getting paid are you?"

"Of course I am, I'm an Air Force Consultant!" He said with a huge grin. "Every two weeks like clock work a pay voucher is deposited direct to my account.  When I'm here I buy something small, dinner or something, just to keep the card active. It's paid automatically every month out of my checking account.  There's plenty of funds available, it's not like I have anything to spend it on!" He said with a laugh.

"Good point, Dad. Thank you for everything." And with that I bestowed a kiss on my dad's cheek and rejoined Janet and Cassie in the living room to continue the planning.

I joined Janet on the floor in the living room surrounded by magazines. "Ok," I said "What do we do first?"

Janet piped up "How about we go on a field trip and try on gowns? You can call Jack and let him know we are allowing him the honour of arranging the Chapel.  By the time we get back he'll have that done and a date finalized and we can work on some of the other arrangements."

"I like that plan!" I giggled "Jack will be thrilled to learn we're allowing him to help us!"

I picked up the phone and called Jack on base, leaving a message to call me ASAP.  Within moments the phone rang as Jack returned my call.  I explained that he had two chores to accomplish for me (1) arrange for the Chapel at the Air Force Academy and (2) make the arrangements for the honeymoon.  I giggled when he told me that he already had the honeymoon planned and it was to be a clothing optional vacation.

I shook my head still laughing as Janet, Cassie and I grabbed our coats and headed out the door, a list of wedding stores in Colorado clutched in my hand.

***

As soon as my bride to be and her assistants finally left the house, I was well aware that I had two missions to accomplish in order to feel that I was contributing to this wedding.  I was in charge of booking the chapel and arranging the honeymoon.

I quickly got on the phone to General Kerrigan to start pulling some strings.  I normally don't like to do that kinda stuff. As a Colonel I have the right to a lot of military privileges but I preferred to stand in line just like any other airman.  However, this time I was pulling out all the stops, if necessary I'd call the President himself.  Hopefully I wouldn't need to go that far. 

General Kerrigan  was very helpful when I explained what I needed. He was thrilled that Sam was finally getting married. He had kept an eye on her career over the years as she was one of the most promising cadets to pass throught the Academy He promised me he'd call over to the chapel on my behalf joking that he was only doing this so he'd get invited to the wedding.  I made a note to check with Sam that the General was on the invitation list.  I waited an hour to allow the General time to accomplish this favour. During that time I did a little investigating on the internet for the honeymoon spot.  Happily I found a nice warm little place down in Mexico called Cabo San Lucas.  A little more investigation and I had found the perfect hotel, adding a few activities and I was done!

I planned to keep the location a complete surprise for Sam.  She wanted me to do the leg work, well ok hand over my credit card then she'd have to wait to find out where we were going!  

I leaned back in my chair relaxed and at peace. When was the last time I had felt this content?  I thought for a moment and realized that maybe the answer was never.  Only with Sam was I able to fully share my life both the "outside" part of it as well as the work I do. Sam had the ability to understand me and love me as no other person ever had.  I drifted into a light doze, dreaming of the future I planned to share with my bride.

*** The Invitation ***

Brigadier General Jacob Carter

United States Air Force, Retired

Requests the Honour of your presence

At the marriage of his daughter

Major Samantha Lynn Carter

United States Air Force

To

Colonel Jonathan Charles O'Neill

United States Air Force

Saturday, the sixteenth of October

At six o'clock

Cadet Chapel

United States Air Force Academy

end

to be continued in "The Sixteenth of October"


	5. The Sixteenth of October

Title: The Sixteenth of October 

Author: Fulinn28

E-mail: fulinn28@ficwithfins.com 

Website: www.ficwithfins.com (all of my stories can be found here)

Rating: G 

Archive:  Jackfic yes, Fanfiction.net yes, and Gateworld.net yes, SJD yes, all others please ask.

Pairings: Sam and Jack

Category: AU

Season: None

Content Warnings:  None

Summary: Sam and Jack tie the knot and fly off to their honeymoon!

Spoilers: none

Status: Complete          

Sequel / Series: 5th story in the Seasons of my Heart Series. Follows "Spare No Expense".

Size:

Disclaimer: "All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author."

Copyright: © 2004 bonnie rose 

Authors Notes: Feedback is welcome. Thank you to Su Freund, the best beta I could ask for, this story is so much better for her efforts and suggestions.  All remaining errors are mine and mine alone. The quote from Jack during his wedding is from the Bible 1 Corinthians 13:1-13, it has been modified slightly. This passage is very popular at weddings.

The Sixteenth of October

***Sam***

I stood in the bridal room of the chapel feeling strangely calm as I waited for my wedding to begin.  Finally I was moving forward, leaving my past loneliness and hurt behind. 

I stood still as Janet and Cassie both fussed around me, helping to set the white lace hat just so on my short blond locks. They attended to my every need, adjusting my long white gloves up my arms and fanning my train.  I wiggled my feet in my white lace boots.  I felt so feminine and satisfied with my appearance, something I'm usually unconcerned with in everyday life; but this was my wedding day and far from ordinary.

The wedding was slated to begin at 18:00 hours and so I had spent the day pampering myself and my attendants.  The morning began after a light breakfast; we'd headed out to a day spa in the Springs.  The day passed by fairly quickly with a full massage, sauna and body scrub. By late afternoon everything was ready for the trip to the Chapel, my nails, hair and makeup done to perfection.  

I hope that Jack had had a relaxing day as well; actually I just hope he remembers we are getting married today!  I know that the SG teams had taken him out the night before for his "send off" party.  Gratefully I knew that Janet had made it clear to Daniel and Teal'c that it was their responsibility to make sure that Jack was ready for the wedding.  I had heard nothing from him since seeing him off as I had spent the night at Janet's house for a little party of our own.  My wardrobe for the honeymoon had been suitably augmented.

As I dressed that afternoon for the upcoming ceremony I had carefully placed the blue garter on my right leg for later in the day when Jack would be looking for it.  A knock at the door sounded, sending Cassie scrambling to answer it, lest Jack come strolling in and catch a glimpse of his bride before the wedding. However, it was my dad checking on me and bringing me a gift.

"Hey, honey," Dad said softly, "I brought you a gift." He brought forth a box he'd hidden behind his back. 

"Your mother would be so happy to see you on this day, your wedding day." He sighed in sadness for all that his wife had missed, dying at such a young age leaving behind a young daughter and son. 

"She would have been so honored to give these to you, Sam.  I want you to wear them today and some day you'll give them to your daughter on her wedding day."  My dad whispered in my ear.

Tears threatened to fall as my father stood behind me draping a perfectly lovely pearl necklace about my throat; the same strand that he had given my mother as a wedding gift. I smiled wondering if he and Jack had gotten together on the gift thing, for Jack had given me a set of earrings that matched the luster of the pearl necklace exactly. The necklace was now my something borrowed, the earrings my something new while the garter served as something blue.

Nervously I look in the mirror while I spoke to my dad, "Have you seen Jack anywhere yet?"  It's not that I think he'll stand me up, he wouldn't do that and, besides, I know that his life would not be worth a plug nickel if he did anything so foolish.  Still I'd feel better knowing that he was in the Chapel.

Jacob shook his head, "Not yet Sam but its still kinda early ya know, men don't, uhhh, primp as much as you ladies do."  I shook my head ruefully knowing he was right; a hair cut and a stop at the dry cleaners for his dress blues and he was ready.

"Ok dad," I sighed "I'm sure he'll be along soon."

*** Jack ***

I woke up this morning with a mild hangover, a bit of a miracle if you ask me.  The SG teams had really out done themselves the night before with a party at the Irish Rose, a bar we all tended to gather in during our infrequent downtime. The leader of SG-2, one Major Lou Ferretti, and my best man Dr. Daniel Jackson, were in charge of the party preparations. In reality I think Lou was in charge of the party and Daniel was in charge of me.  I'm sure that Janet Fraiser, Sam's Matron of Honor and Daniel's almost girlfriend, had read him the riot act about making sure I made it to the wedding in one piece and on time.

In fact they had nothing to worry about, this was one date I had no intention of missing.  In my most private dreams I never thought that Sam would actually consent to marry me, and I was certainly not giving her the opportunity to change her mind.

Besides, I had a little surprise for her.  We had discussed our vows, what we wanted to say and all.  We agreed almost immediately that we'd be too nervous to remember any special vows, so we chose a traditional vow where we simply needed to repeat the Pastors words.  Except I decided that that wasn't good enough and so with the help of a priest I knew I found the perfect passage to recite to Sam during our ceremony.  So I had arranged with the pastor to recite it just before I got to kiss my bride.  I hoped she'll understand that while I'm not much of a speech maker, my emotions, especially for her, run very, very deep. So just this once I wanted to tell her how I felt and to do so in front of our friends and family.

I spent the day quietly with my best friends, Daniel and Teal'c.  We went out to a late lunch after a hair cut and a stop at the base to get my uniform.  It was out of the way, but I always take my dress blues to the dry cleaners on base.  They could actually get all of the uniform decorations put back in their proper position on the jacket, unlike the some of the civilian shops closer to home.

By 16:00 hours I was getting fidgety and on everyone's nerves so, in the interest of still having a best man for the wedding, I got everyone together and headed for the Academy Chapel.  We had been very lucky that it had taken only a five month wait to reserve this date, as it often takes a year or longer. Fortunately they had a cancellation on this day and, with the help of two generals, I was able to take that cancellation, relieved that I was able to get a date close to what Sam had wanted.  Basically she had requested any Saturday in the fall months. I could work with that range

*** Sam ***

I looked at the clock on the wall for hundredth time in ten minutes.  Cassies constant updates on the number of guests that have arrived were doing nothing to calm my nerves that had suddenly made themselves felt.  I would feel so much better if I knew Jack was in the Chapel but, the last time I had asked, Cassie reported that none of the guys had shown up yet.

Once again a knock at the door sounded, and my fathers head poked around the door jam. "I just thought Janet might want to know that Daniel has finally arrived." Jacob informed the room at large.

I paused, waiting for him to continue but no more information was forthcoming. "And?" I prompted him in exasperation.

"Oh, yeah Teal'c's here too" Jacob informed me, a glint in his eye as he spent a moment to wind me up.

"Dad!" I shouted at him, my nerves taking over my better judgment.

"Yes, honey. Relax they brought the groom with them. Jack's working the front lobby like a seasoned politician. He's not looking for more gifts is he? Cause I have to tell ya there is a ton of them already out there."  Jacob teased me just a bit more.

With a sigh of relief, I began to giggle at the mental picture of Jack glad handing the wedding guests in the hope of bigger and better gifts. After all we actually needed nothing in the way of gifts.  I realized as we all stopped our laughter that my dad had known just what I needed to unwind and relax just a bit.

Jacob grinned at his me, "Not to worry honey, actually he disappeared into the grooms room the moment he arrived. He's dressed and ready to go."  So with that bit of reassurance Jacob ducked out and crossed the hall to where his future son-in-law awaited.

*** Jack ***

I paced around the room, round and round until finally Daniel reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Jack, for cryin out loud, stop pacing, you're driving me nuts!" Daniel cried out in exasperation.

"I can't." I replied as I once again began moving around the room.

"Ok fine, I was holding this in reserve, but seeing how we still have thirty minutes to wait you can have this now." Daniel sighed holding his hand out to Jack.

I stared at his hand a moment, then with a huge grin I reached out and grabbed my yo-yo from his outstretched palm. "Thanks Daniel!" I said with heartfelt enthusiasm. At least it would keep my hands busy!

As I swung the yo-yo through a series of tricks, my mind was miles away quietly reciting the passage I had found for Sam. Not for the first time I wished I was better at expressing my emotions openly. However my inability to express my inner most thoughts meant I needed the chapter and verse that I'd found in a very special book

A knock at the door sounded and after a quite consultation, Daniel informed me it was time to go.  They wanted us up front.  I took a deep breath, quelling the irrational fear that Sam would change her mind at the last moment and leave me standing at the alter with a broken heart.

*** Sam ***

Finally the hour arrived, the music began to play and my father came in to tell me we were ready.  My greatest fear, that Jack would panic and run, was laid to rest as my father assured me that my groom was standing at the alter waiting oh so nervously, his hands never still. Although he assured me that Daniel had confiscated Jacks yo-yo before taking their places beside the alter.  I pondered the reason why Jack even had a yo-yo with him, but decided it was a Jack / Daniel thing and I'd best ignore it.

Cassie, followed by her mother, walked the slow measured steps of all attendants. A rustle of bodies could be heard as I stood just outside the doorway and, as the wedding march began, the guests rose to their feet.

My hand tucked securely in the crook of my fathers arm, we stepped off to the march, walking slowly up the aisle towards my husband to be.  The terrible urge to giggle struck me as I approached Jack. He looked so handsome in his dress blues, and yet absolutely terrified, as dad and I arrived beside him.

*** Jack ***

I turned as the wedding march began and, looking down the aisle, I spied my bride and her father leisurely walking towards me looking completely at ease and sure of her self.  Taking my cue from my bride I swallowed the lump in my throat as I gazed at the vision of loveliness approaching.

I turned to her, as she and Jacob arrived to stand at my side, offering her my hand.  Gently Jacob took his daughters hand from his own arm and placed it on top of my outstretched palm, for a moment the three of were joined as his hands clasped ours together. Fleetingly my mind stuttered on that thought; were we three people standing together or four? After all Selmak was there as well watching through Jacobs eyes. I shook my head bringing my attention back to the Pastor before us.

I know without a doubt that I will remember very little of this wonderful ceremony, not for lack of caring but for the overwhelming emotions that flow through me.  Although I am answering all of the Pastors requests, as Sam and I stand facing each other, all I can think of is my little surprise speech coming up soon.  Thankfully the "official" photographer had an assistant taping the whole procession so Sam and I could view it together when we got home from the honeymoon.

Then the moment was upon me, the pastor had us turn to each other holding hands and gently he smiled at me and nodded for me to begin.

"Sam," I breathed out as everything seemed to disappeared from my surroundings "I love you more than I can ever tell you and as you know I don't do the "feelings" thing very well," the guests around us chuckled as each of them nodded in agreement with me, "so this is for you from my heart."

"I have a faith that can move mountains, but without your love, I am nothing.  If I give all I possess to the poor and surrender my body to the flames, but have not your love, I gain nothing.  Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.  It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.  Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. Love never fails.  In the end these three gifts remain: faith, hope and love. But remember that the greatest of these will be my love for you."

I fell silent after my declaration of love for my bride as she stood before me. I looked into her eyes as they filled with tears of happiness. 

"That was the most beautiful thing you've ever told me. Who says you don't express your emotions well?" Sam whispered in my ear.

Quietly the Pastor said, "If you'd like you may kiss your bride." 

I leaned in to meet her, our lips brushed together and then she was in my arms and the guests filling the Chapel Hall erupted in a great round of applause.  We broke apart after a moment and turned to face our gathered friends and family.

The Pastor spoke the final words of our wedding,

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I present to you for the very first time, Colonel and Mrs. Jonathon O'Neill."


	6. The Newly Wed Game

Authors Note: This is the final (for now) story in this series. I

hope everyone has enjoyed the development of a romance between Jack and

Sam over the course of theres stories. I do have another set of stories

in vague outline form in the continueing sega but wanted to be able to

write a few "stand alone" stories without leaving you guys waiting for

the next chapter. So... here it is the Honeymoon !! Visit my site or

the NC17 sites for a nc17 version of the honeymoon.

Title: The Newlywed Game

Author: Fulinn28

E-mail: 

Website: (all of my stories can be found here)

Rating: PG-13 NC-17 version

Archive: Jackfic yes, yes, and yes, SJD

yes, all others please ask. NC17 Version is on my site, JackficNC17 and

SamandJack NC17.

Pairings: Sam and Jack

Category:

Season: AU

Content Warnings: Some non-graphical descriptions of Marital Relations

Summary: After the wedding Jack and Sam head out for the honeymoon.

Spoilers: None

Status: completed

Sequel / Series: 6th story in the Season of my Life Series

Size:

Disclaimer: "All publicly recognizable characters and places are the

property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This

piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes

and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously

unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to

the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is

coincidental and not intended by the author."

Copyright: (c) 2004 bonnie rose

Authors Notes: All feedback and suggestions welcome and will be

answered. My muse has many more stories in store for us. Thank you to Su

Freund, the best beta I could ask for, this story is so much better for her

efforts and suggestions. All remaining errors are mine and mine alone.

Sam

Newly wed. I shake my head as I circulate among the guests; my eyes

automatically seek out my husband as he too, wonders among our friends and

family. I still find it hard to believe that I am married. I am Mrs.

Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill. I will remain Major Dr. Samantha Carter in all

military venues, but to the world around me I will be Mrs. O'Neill. I

know my thoughts bring a dopey smile to my face but I don't care! No

doubt the novelty of living with said husband will wear off rather quickly,

although I have plenty of experience in handling high-maintenance Air

Force Colonels.

During the course of these profound thoughts, I drift to a stop among

my guests and within moments I felt a gentle hand come to rest on the

small of my back. Turning my head just slightly I am met by my husbands

dark brown eyes.

"Any thing wrong?" he inquires, his gaze never leaving mine.

"No, just thinking." I replied, knowing the moment that the words left

my mouth that I had just opened myself up for some teasing.

"Really, Sam, you thinking? I'd never have guessed it!" His teasing

tones echoing softly in my ear as he turned me into his arms. Enclosed

within his arms, I feel so safe and loved, the loneliness of the years

melting away, leaving only a renewed feeling of hope for our future.

Whispering softly in my ear, he asked "What were ya thinking about

now?"

I smile up at him and tell him the truth "You, me and us. I can't wait

to see where this new path will lead us."

Jack pulls back from me, studying me for just a moment before replying

"As long as the road always leads me back to you, I don't worry much

about tomorrow, only today."

With a sigh of utter contentment I settle back into his arms, swaying

in time to the music as it plays in the banquet hall of the Officers

Club at Petersons Air Force Base.

Jack

As weddings go I guess it was wonderful. Truth be told I can't remember

any of it, I was so scared that something would happen to ruin it, that

the actual ceremony is just a blur.

However, I am sure that someone at the wedding will share their video

taken during the ceremony and it will be waiting for us when we get

home.

I know I look odd wondering about chatting here and there with the

guests at the reception with a huge dopey grin on my face, but hey! I'm a

newly married man to the most beautiful woman in the world so I'm

entitled!

I pause in the shadows for a moment my eyes wondering over the crowd

till I spot Sam chatting with her brother and sister-in-law. I'm pleased

for Sam that they finally agreed to attend the wedding so perhaps all

is not lost and Sam will get the happy family she desperately wants.

I grin in anticipation of the honeymoon. Sam still has no idea where

I'm taking her; the secrecy is driving her nuts but the honeymoon was my

responsibility just as the wedding plan was hers. So she'll have to

wait one more day. Our flight on America West from Colorado Springs to

Cabo San Lucas Mexico won't leave until tomorrow at 11:55am. I've made

arrangements for a place to stay here in the Springs even though we both

have homes close by, but going home after this just seems wrong somehow.

So the Bridal Suite of the Crescent Lily Inn had been reserved for our

use.

The Crescent Lily Inn is a wonderful Victorian era Inn. Their bridal

suite offers such amenities as a king sized bed in a room with a

fire-place. The bath boasted a tub built for two causing me to grin in

anticipation. A wonderful breakfast was included, then off to the airport.

Finally I look around wondering where my bride is and find her standing

in the middle of the dance floor completely unaware of the guests

swirling around her. I move across the floor coming to a silent stop beside

her, my hand resting on the small of her back.

Jacob

I sigh as I sit at the bar, watching the different guests as they

mingle together, some dancing while others sit in small groups chatting

among themselves. My eyes follow my new son-in-law as he stops to speak to

someone I don't recognize. While he may not have been my first choice

for my daughter I suspect that he is the right one. The father in me

fully recognizes that it's unlikely that ANY man would have been found to

be the perfect man.

I realize from where I'm sitting that I can see both Sam and Jack as

they move among their guests and to my surprise they both stop in thought

at the same time. Curiously I look at my daughters face and I know that

she is working through some very serious thoughts, looking back at Jack

I instinctively know that he is contemplating the "after party"

activities and my annoyance makes itself known.

"Jacob Jacob Jacob" A voice echoes in my mind "what do except him to be

thinking of? A mating between your daughter and her chosen is the only

way you and I will be grandparents again. Although it may take several

attempts to successfully conceive the child."

"Selmac!" I think back to her "shut up now! I am her father, if you

don't mind I don't need any mental pictures of her and Jack well you

know.... Doing it."

I'm well aware that my symbiote takes great delight in winding me up

and knows that any mention of my daughter and sex in the same thought is

the fastest way to accomplish it.

Still...in all honesty I look forward to more grandchildren with great

pleasure. I don't get to see my other grandkids very often, however I

hope that Sam and Jack's will be available for me to spoil rotten.

Sam

The last dance has been called as midnight approaches. Jack and I stand

together to thank our guests before heading out to the waiting limo.

The door quietly closes and heads out into the city. The privacy glass

has been closed and Jack is busy pouring another glass of Champaign for

us. One glass I notice with a smile as he offers me the first sip.

He takes the next sip before setting it down and pulling me into

passionate embrace as his lips descend on to mine. It's the first time we've

been alone since the day before the wedding and I've missed him

tremendously.

During the many months of our relationship Jack has made it a personal

mission to discover every erogenous zone in my body. I bring my hands

up around his neck to pull his face as close as possible to me; I never

want him to leave not even for a moment.

Jack

I sigh as the car comes to a halt. Even though it was just a twenty

minute drive from the base to the Inn I had left instructions that our

driver was to take at least forty five minutes to an hour to arrive at our

destination, I found it hard to believe that so much time has passed so

quickly. Guess its true that time flies when you're having fun.

Sitting back we take a moment to settle our selves, sipping the

Champaign and catching our breath.

Finally I grasp the handle of the door to open it, only to have the

driver immediately take over for me as I offer Sam my hand to assist her

exit from the car. Tipping the driver and reminding him that we would be

expecting him at 10:00 am for the trip to the airport, I turn and

follow my bride into the Inn.

Having all of the registration work done days ago, I simply pull the

key to our suite from my pocket and lead Sam up to our room. I nod in

satisfaction as I gaze around our room, the bed has been turned down for

us and a fire glows warmly in the hearth. In the background I can hear

the sound of the whirl pool burbling and bubbling waiting for us to sink

into its warmth.

I turn to look at Sam and realize that tears are running down her

cheeks, I take a single step towards her, to envelop her in my arms safe and

secure. I speak soothingly as the stresses of the day finally catch up

with her. Gently I lead her to the bed urging her to lie down.

I return to the small table in front of the fireplace pouring yet

another glass of wine and picking a selection of fruit, cheese and crackers

for us to nibble on. Bringing my spoils to the bed I set them down

between us and slowly we finish our repast amid frequent touches and gentle

murmurs.

Gently I reach forward and begin to unbutton her blouse, gently pushing

it back from her shoulders. Sam stands up allowing the cloth to drop as

I move around behind her, unzipping her skirt, listening as it falls,

pooling around her feet. My hands rest for a moment on her shoulders

before pushing the straps of her bra off and unclasping the back. I turn

Sam around to face me, to see her eyes closed as she totally enjoyed the

sensations I am creating, kneeling before her I carefully pick up her

foot resting it on my bent knee as I reach up her thigh to unclasp her

garters allowing the last item of clothing to slip from her body.

I undress quickly with Sam's help standing nude together, seeing each

other not for the first time, but the first time as man and wife.

Gently I take her hand and lead her to the waiting tub of hot scented

water.

Sam

I settle into the contoured tub stretching out my tired and aching

limbs. We sit facing each other for a moment, sipping on the bottled water

that waited beside the tub. I reach beside me to grasp one of his feet,

pulling it into my lap. I begin a gentle foot massage, working each

toe, the arch and the heel each moan and groan from my husband only

encourages me more. I know the effort it has taken him, not the most social

of men, to be surrounded by people all day, the pressure of the wedding

was over now and he needed to relax as much as I did.

As I work the other foot, keeping an eye on Jack that he did not slip

so far down that he drowns, I wonder about the upcoming honeymoon.

Tonight was just the beginning as three more weeks at a mysterious location

begins tomorrow. I grin as I think of all of the teasing I've endured

as Jack put all the finishing touches on our trip. Each time I asked if

I could help, I was politely turned away. All Jack would say was to

pack for sun and surf; no other details were forth coming.

I glance at the small clock discreetly placed on the vanity watching as

the minute hand creeps towards 2:00 am. Gently I lean forward nudging

my new husband.

Jack

I wake with a start! Damn, I fell asleep?!

"Sam, honey I'm so sorry." I scramble to sit up a little, glancing over

at my wife. I realize that she is doing her best not to laugh when a

little giggle slips out.

"Jack it's ok, honest I'm as tired as you are." I watch her

suspiciously for a moment before nodding my head in agreement.

"Ok then a big comfy bed awaits us." I help her to step from the tub

admiring her body as she reaches for a towel.

Sam leans back, the back of her head resting between my jaw and

shoulder, opening up her neck to my lips.

With some urgency I push her forwards towards the waiting bed; to many

times today I have been ready and willing to make love to my wife only

to miss the opportunity. We stumble to the bed rolling on to it. My

mouth latches on to hers, our tongues pushing into one mouth and then the

other.

Her breathing quickens and before long she is falling over the edge,

till finally the trembling subsides.

Sam

I hear him speaking, something we have not felt the need for since

arriving here, "I'm sorry Sam, this may end kinda quick here."

I open my eyes, meeting his dark brown ones, "That's fine; there's no

need to wait." I reach forward to hold him close and feel his body

shudder in release.

We drop off to sleep, entwined in each others arms, out of harm's way.

Jack

Thankfully four hours of sleep is enough for me most days. I slip from

the bed just as the clock chimed 06:30 am. Making a quick call to the

front desk for a pot of coffee I watch the sun finally rise above the

trees. Sunrises and Sunsets are such a wonderful thing to watch they seem

to heal the soul of the day's troubles. A lite tap at the door signals

the arrival of fresh coffee. Opening the door the server enters wishing

me a good morning, as he places a breakfast tray on the small table

before the fireplace. The tray is adorned with a single red rose, two

croissants with jam and fresh coffee. Neatly folded beside the fare is

today's paper. Pouring my coffee I go out onto the balcony with my paper

relishing the moment of solitude.

I didn't have to wait long before slim pair of arms encircles my neck,

a sweet kiss planted on the side of my neck. Sam joins me at the table

with the tray; we sit quietly enjoying the lite breakfast.

Sam

Even with only four hours or so of sleep I feel fully refreshed,

joining Jack on the private balcony with the breakfast tray we enjoy our

time. Setting my coffee cup down I stand up, and taking Jacks hand I lead

him back into the bath; time for a shower before we head downstairs to a

full breakfast.

Dropping my robe to the floor I glance at Jack giving him a big smile

as he watches my every move. His body gives away his thoughts as I bend

over to turn on the water. The huge shower sports two shower heads and

I turn them both on.

Jack

I figure she'll have killed me by the time we get back from the

honeymoon, just with physical desire alone.

I step into the shower behind her, and filling my hand with a fragrant

body wash I begin to wash her body. My hands slip and slid over all the

planes of her body, the sharper angles of her elbows to the swell of

her breast and down to her hips. I direct her under the spray to rinse

the soap from her body; I bend down slightly to kiss her deeply.

Sam

I hold him close for a moment before I begin to wash his body, the soap

suds washing down the drain as we finish up in the shower. My hands

seek out and glide over the various scars that adorn his body. A testament

to the lonely soldiers' life he has led in the past. I lean forward

placing a kiss at the base of his neck enticing a load moan of pleasure as

my kisses continue to rain down on his chest along with the flowing

water.

With my eyes closed all of my senses are focused on Jack's reactions to

me, his scent, and the sounds of his pleasure the growing trembling in

his limbs as his body reacts to my touch.

His head is thrown back against the shower tiles as his body seeks out

mine, looking for the release and pleasure that it knows awaits it.

Gladly I provide him with the release he is searching for reveling in the

power I hold over this man. Smiling as I stretch up to meet his kiss, I

thank god that I have found him and made him mine.

Feeling clean and refreshed from our joint shower, we step out and

towel dry. We fight for the mirror, I to dry my hair and my husband to

shave. With some jostling and threats we manage to get our teeth brushed

and hair combed into a semblance of order before going out to get

dressed.

I slowly turn around as it occurs to me that I have no clean clothes to

change into, we had worn the dressy reception clothing to the Inn,

slept in the nude and now I had nothing clean to change into. I turn

towards the bathroom ready to point out this one small oversight of Jacks

only to find him standing before the closet with an overnight bag in his

hand.

Jack

I grin in delight as I watch the realization steal over Sam's face that

she had no idea where any clothing is. Much as I enjoy seeing her

standing in the middle of the room in the nude I know we need to get going

in order to meet our plane on time.

Opening the closet door, I pull out an over night bag pack with

comfortable jeans, t-shirts and light jackets for our flight to Mexico.

Placing the bag on the bed we quickly dress, throwing our dirty clothes into

the bag and zipping it shut.

Daniel had promised to pick up the bag up for us later in the day. Our

luggage for the honeymoon was already in the trunk of the limo.

With a quick glance around the room we head down to breakfast, hand in

hand.

After a hearty breakfast, we step out onto the front lawn of the Inn,

strolling around the grounds until our limo pulls into the driveway. The

driver opens the door for us and we settle in for our drive to the

airport.

Sam

I don't know why it amazes me that everything is going so smoothly,

Jack is a master planner and strategist and it shows in the clock work

precision of the honeymoon.

Arriving at the airport the limo drivers stops in front of America West

airlines. Jack steps out of the limo, handing me out to the curb. The

driver and skycap assist Jack in removing our luggage from the limo and

getting it checked in for the flight. Since America West flies all over

the world via connecting flights at various hubs, I still have no clue

where we are off to for our honeymoon.

Jack

I glance up at the monitors inside the terminal checking on the status

of our flight. I was delighted to see it was still on time. Taking Sam

by the hand we stroll along the wide isle, looking at the various gift

shops and take out restaurants. I grin at Sam, as she asks me again

where we are going.

Finally we turn into the waiting area of gate 32, Sam immediately looks

at the ticket counter reading the sign which states "Phoenix AZ".

Sam turns to me "Phoenix? That's where you're taking me for a

honeymoon. Phoenix AZ?"

"Sure!" I replied in total innocence "what's wrong with Phoenix?"

"Nothings wrong with it" Sam explains to me "I'm sure it'll be just

fine"

I grin as I watch her face as she tries to cover up her disappointment.

Sam

The flight to Phoenix was uneventful; Jack and I sat side be side, our

hands clasped together.

It was a fairly short flight however we were seated towards the rear of

the plane a blanket spread over our laps. I slipped my hand under the

blanket, gently running my hand over Jack's thigh my fingers gliding

along the inseam of his trousers.

I feel him smile against my neck as his attentions bring out the need

to squirm in my seat as I felt my desire grow.

The flight attendants leave us alone and before we knew it they are

announcing our arrival in Phoenix.

Jack

Oh god! The feel of her hand as it runs up the inside of my leg is

driving me nuts. As we sit in our seats a thought begins to form in my

mind. I turn over all the angles trying to decide if Sam would be willing

to join me in a fairly exclusive club; The Mile High Club.

Resting my head on her shoulder, nibbling occasionally on her ear I

whispered to her my idea. I can feel her tense up slightly as she listens

to me describing my idea to make love to her on an airplane as we head

to our final destination.

As I draw my face away from hers to get a look at her face I'm once

again reminded of how lucky I am to have her as my wife. I shake my head

in awe that of all the men who had ever expressed an interest in her,

and make no mistake I know I'm not the first or the only one, she chose

me.

Sam

I turn my head towards Jack still thinking over his desire to make love

to me in relatively plain view of a plane full of people. The devil in

me finally lets loose and I grin my big wide eyed grin, which never

fails to melt Jack's heart, spreads across my face.

"Ok" I said in a whisper "If a good time comes up we'll try." Even if

that chance never comes true the look of pure delight on Jack's face

makes the risk worth while. I swear that the anticipation of sex in a

plane has taken ten years of Jack's face instantaneously.

Shortly the announcement came over the loud speaker that we'd be

landing in Phoenix in just a few minutes so all tables and seats need to be

in their upright and locked positions.

After landing we made a bit of a dash to our connecting flight where I

learn that our final destination was Cabo San Lucas Mexico. While we

wait for the flight to board, Jack fills me in on all the details for our

visit.

Jack

I'm still in shock that Sam has agreed to join me in a fling on the

plane so we can be come members of the Mile High Club. I'm fast learning

that my new wife is not so innocent as I'd thought, which I'm sorta

grateful for.

I sit down beside Sam telling her all about the small hotel I found in

Cabo called Casa Rafael. Rafael's is only a hundred yards from the best

beach in town and within easy walking distance to the downtown

district.

After a short wait our flight is called and Sam and I head for the jet

way to board.

Once we are on board and the plane taxis away from the building, I look

around the plane noting that is only three quarters full. Many of the

seats in the rear of the plane are empty which makes it ideal for the

entertainment portion of the flight.

Sam

As I settle into my window seat I glance around the plane noting that

it has a few empty rows towards the back of the plane. I lean over a bit

to whisper in my husband's ear.

"Hey what do you think about moving back a few rows after we take off?

Give ourselves a little more privacy." I whisper directly into Jack's

ear, my lips brushing across the outside of his ear causing him to

shiver in anticipation.

Jack

It does not take long for the aircraft to gain altitude and begin its

flight towards Mexico. Meals were not included on this flight but they

did offer drinks and a light snack that both Sam and I polished off

quickly.

Quietly we both rose from our seats and grabbing a couple of blankets

we moved to an unoccupied row towards the back. We still had a few

"neighbors" but they were not immediately in our line of sight.

Settling back in our new seats, we spread the blankets across our laps,

tucking one end of the blank over Sam's shoulder. Pushing the arm rest

up out of the way, I turn towards her and begin nuzzling her neck.

Sam

I feel a thrill go up my back as Jack nibbles along my neck and jaw

line. Latching on to his lips my arms slip around behind his head holding

him to me as closely as I possibly can.

Jack nimble hands were busy with the buttons on my blouse, as he popped

each one free from its buttonhole; he gave a little flick with his

tongue to my tongue causing my insides to quiver in anticipation.

I'm feeling more and more aroused as Jack continues to kiss me, his

fingers ever busy under the blanket. I take a deep breath trying to remain

outwardly calm should anyone glance our way.

I think its just about time for us to make as discrete a trip as

possible to the lavatory a few rows back.

Looking over Jacks shoulder I can see that the sign over the bathroom

door announces that it's free. Gently I move away form my lovers roaming

hands, straightening my clothes. As ready as I can possibly be, I rise

up from my seat and bend over to whisper in his ear "follow me as soon

as you're ready".

Jack

I lean back in my seat, trying rather unsuccessfully to get my

breathing under control. Looking down into my lap I wonder how exactly I'm

going to be able to stand up in a public place...easy for Sam to get all "hot

and bothered" and then stand up, however, the same can't be said for

me.

Adjusting my trousers I stand up, pulling my jacket around to help hide

the rather obvious bulge running down my pants leg. Once again I check

on the other passengers, all of them, as well as the flight attendants,

are engrossed in the movie that's playing so none of them are

interested in the two newlyweds in the back row.

Rising from my seat I head to the lavatory where I know that Sam waits

for me.

Sam

I enter the small bathroom, knowing I'll have a few minutes to look

around as poor Jack has to calm down enough to stand up and walk back

here.

The sink is to my right set into a small counter top. A mirror covers

most of the wall above the sink reflecting back my flushed face and wide

blue eyes. I can't believe that I'm going to go through with this.

I unbutton my blouse, looking at my body in the mirror, arching my back

to make my assets stand up just a bit. Jack rarely fails to tell me how

much he loves my body. Quickly I remove my sandals and jeans, leaving

just a scrap of red lace covering my privates.

A knock at the door draws my attention to the man waiting outside,

double checking that it really is Jack, I unlock the door allowing him to

join me.

Jack

I knock at the door, calling softly to Sam "Honey, it's me open up!"

within moments I hear the lock open and pulling the door open I swiftly

step inside. What a sight greets me.

Standing with one foot up on the lid of the closed toilet is basically

a naked Sam. Turning slightly towards me I take in the little scrap of

red lace covering her privates, leaving it to my imagination to

remember what everything looks like.

My mouth has gone dry and I swear all the blood in my body has

descended in a rapid fashion into my lower body, which has become impossibly

hard. So much so that it is truly aching to be freed.

Thankfully the door swung shut behind me as my eyes roamed from the

wide blue eyes to the partially opened lips, continuing down over Sam's

body to linger over her lovely and surprisingly delicate ankles.

I step forward closing the space between us, ever aware that someone

else might have need of the bathroom, taking my wife into my arms for a

kiss, to end all kisses.

Sam's arm encircled my head, the other dropping down to caress my body

through my trousers.

The sound of the zipper being lowered was loud in my ears as my

breathing echoed around me in this small room.

Sam

All my hopes were answered as Jack slipped into the room to join me.

His gaze lingered on my body from the top of my blond hair to the red

painted toe nails, his hunger apparent.

I settle into his arms, our lips locking together as our tongues run

over each others lips before finding their way inside.

We were both ready for more and shifting my position slightly I was

able to rub my body against Jacks causing him to moan, the sound causing

me some concern as it sounded so like a moan of pain. However one look

into his eyes and I understand that the moan was of pain, but the good

kind, the kind we could fix very easily.

Jack

Looking into her face I try to memorize the expression on her face as

her eyes and lips provide me with clues as to her readiness.

I take my job very seriously and have made it a life's work to know

every place on my wife's body that can bring her joy. I draw her into my

arms, encouraging her to lean on my chest as she nears her climax.

Suddenly she stills completely, her breath sounding loud in my ear. I

made sure to continue to support her weight as she leans against me I

rest my head for a moment against her blond head, before hearing her

whisper.

"Jack?" She whispers against my ear, "It's time."

Jack

I grin in delight, "Really? Time for what?" I just have to push her,

just a bit. "For this" came her soft reply as she begins to make love to

me. After all of the anticipation, we join the Mile High Club with a

flourish. Leaning forward she kissed me gently; our bodies spent, our

love still strong.

Sam

Reluctantly I stand up, a feeling of emptiness where I was once full

comes over me.

Looking into his face I start to laugh at his goofy grin. Shaking my

head I look around for my clothes, feeling a little chilly now that all

the activity has come to a stop.

"Ok Mister, time for you to clean up" I state as I hand him a tissue. I

place my watch back on my wrist noting that although for me time is

passing very slowly, in reality only ten minutes has passed.

I glance at Jack as I finish buttoning up my blouse, my last article of

clothing and see that he is watching me as I finish dressing. Laughing

at him I poke my tongue out which only serves to encourage his look of

desire.

Shaking my head at him, I open the door and slip quietly back to my

seat.

Moments later Jack slides into the seat beside me, and taking my hand

in his kisses it gently.

Leaning my head on his shoulder we both slip into a quite, contented

doze.

Jack

Its only 5:45pm as we finally land at Los Cabos International Airport,

near San Jose Del Cabo which is about an hours drive from Cabo San

Lucas our final destination.

Sam and I walk hand in hand down to the baggage claim area, our Tourist

Cards safely tucked away. Grabbing our bags off the carousel, I lead

Sam to the rental car agents.

I take a moment to fill out the necessary paperwork for the rental SUV,

including Mexican Road Insurance, since my US insurance is invalid

here. Picking up the keys, map and our bags we head out to the curb to

claim our vehicle.

I pull out on to the highway heading south for Cabo San Lucas. As we

leave the city behind us the roads become very narrow with large washed

out sections requiring me to keep my full attention on the unfamiliar

roads.

The scenery is breath taking as we travel through the country side,

stopping twice to allow free range cattle to cross the road ahead of us.

Traveling through a small village we made a quick stop for a couple of

bottles of water and the opportunity to fill our gas tank. It can be

dangerous to travel these highways without adequate gasoline as many

stations are closed or have no fuel to sell.

We start the last leg of our journey as soon as possible, for our

safety I want to be in Cabos San Lucas before dark. Although Sam and I are

able to take care of ourselves in most situations, it is unwise to

travel unfamiliar roads in somewhat remote locations after dark.

Sam

The drive through the Mexican countryside is relaxing and I find myself

dozing off. It's been a busy week for Jack and I and I admit I'm

relieved that shortly we will be in our hotel with three wonderful weeks of

rest and relaxation before we return home and face the work of combining

our two homes into one.

Rousing myself from my catnap I realize that we are pulling into a

small village. I'm eager for the opportunity to walk about the main street,

buying a couple of bottles of water for Jack and I while he's getting

the vehicle fueled up. The Mexican people that I meet are very friendly,

point out stores where local artisans have set up shop, excitedly

calling to me to inspect their wares.

As I look over a beautifully woven blanket I feel Jack's arms slip

around me, urging me out of the store and back to the SUV. My offer to

drive for a while to give Jack a break is gently turned down and soon we

are back on the road.

It seems like only a short time later that we are pulling off the

highway and onto the main street of Cabos San Lucas heading for the hotel

Casa Rafael's. I'm starving and look forward to a nice dinner at the

hotel. Jacks description of the four different restaurants near our hotel

has made my choice difficult but after the long day we've had I settle

for the casual Poolside room.

Jack

Thankfully we don't have much further to go the gentlemen at our last

stop gave me detailed instructions on how to find the hotel and assuring

me that we had less than thirty minutes of driving left.

Checking in at the front desk the clerk welcomes us to his hotel,

taking a key he shows us to our room. The hotel itself is small only having

ten rooms, but offers a pool with sun deck, a fully stocked library

with a pool table, twenty-four hour security and four on site restaurants,

piano bar and finally a fine cigar room. The landscaping surrounding

the hotel is full of tropical birds, the fountain with beautiful fish

darting here and there.

Tipping the clerk and sending him on his way, I drop the bags on the

floor. Looking around for Sam I found her lying stretched out on the bed

already half asleep, recognizing a good idea when I see one, I join her

for a short nap before dinner.

Sam

I feel exhausted now that the trip is over and I can relax. As Jack

tips the clerk and chats with him a moment as I brush past them to gaze

out the window. The view of the small city is wonderful as it sprawls out

below our room, the pool sparkles below the window.

Turning from the window I sit down on the bed to wait for Jack, only to

find myself drifting down to rest full length on the bed. As my

thoughts drift, it occurs to me that Jack is speaking fluent Spanish with the

clerk. Since when had he been able to do that?

I'm determined to stay awake to ask him, but end up losing the battle

as my eyes drift shut.

I awake to find the room in semi-darkness, my husbands soft snores in

my ear as he sleeps beside me. Rising quietly I find we've been asleep

for an hour. I take a moment to use the bathroom before waking Jack for

dinner.

Jack

I hear Sam calling me and I roll over onto my back, blinking sleep from

my eyes I note that the room is considerably darker than when I laid

down.

Looking at my watch I discover that during my little cat nap over an

hour has past. Standing up and stretching my full six plus feet I feel

Sam's arms wrap around me in a wonderfully warm embrace.

Taking a moment to freshen up in the bathroom, we head down stairs for

dinner. We are lucky to get a table poolside without having to wait,

the restaurant is about half full as the peak tourist season won't start

up for about another month.

After dinner, I lead Sam the hundred yards or so to the Medano beach, a

popular sandy beach right in front of the hotel. Walking along the

surf, hand in hand with my wife I realize that I am truly happy for the

first time in many many years. I am content with myself and where I am in

my life. Many uncertainties still lay before me, but at least I'm no

longer facing them alone.

Sam

The casual atmosphere of the Poolside dinner was perfect, the genuine

Mexican cuisine was beautifully prepared and we both enjoyed our meals.

I glance over at my husband as we finish our dessert although we had

chatted some during dinner he's been very quite.

I've always known that Jack's not a big talker - he makes a lot of

noise sometimes but not over anything important. I've learned that I have

to pay attention both with my ears and with my eyes learning to read his

body language is as important as listening to his words. His body

language tends to give me much more accurate information on his emotional

state than any long diatribe he might actually speak.

After dinner Jack suggests a walk along the beach to help settle our

dinner. As we cross the short distance the sound of the surf reaches my

ears along with the loud calls of sea birds in search of their own

dinner.

Walking hand in hand, I wait patiently for Jack to give me a clue about

where his thoughts are tonight. His silence could be just from being

tired, it has been a long and very busy couple of days for us.

Careful not to stray to far from the lights of the hotel, in the

rapidly advancing dark, Jack finally stops walking and draws me into his

arms. The kiss he gives me is gentle and full of promise. Breaking the

contact for a moment he leans his forehead against mine, drawing me even

closer to him protected with in the circle of his arms. Softly I hear him

whisper to me.

"Thank you. I have never felt so happy or as content as I do right now

here with you Sam. You'll never fully understand how much you mean to

me. I never ever expected a second chance at a family and certainly

never thought you'd be the one, even if I've dreamed of you every night

since we met. So thank you."

Jack fell silent as we stood together on the sandy beach, the surf

rushing towards us only to fall short at the last minute.

I hug him back as tightly as I could. There was nothing for me to say

at this point, it was his moment. I have some idea of what this means to

him, the chance to have a normal family life with a wife and maybe

someday, if we very, very fortunate, children.

Jack

I'm so grateful that Sam didn't say anything after my little speech.

I'd been thinking about it the whole drive down and going over it again

and again during dinner. I want so much to tell her what she means to

me, what this second chance means to me but I tend to be a man of actions

rather than a man of words. However, I want to make the effort even if

it falls short of what I want to say.

Thankfully my wife seems to understand this and accepts that I'll never

be a "talker" but sometimes the words tumble out of my mouth and

sometimes when that happens I get it right. Tonight, here on this beach with

this woman in my arms I got it right. And so did she.

I pull away from her embrace, slipping my arm around her guiding her

back to the hotel as my weary body answers to the call for rest. Entering

our room we retire for the night.

Sam

I could really get used to this, quite mornings sipping coffee in our

room before joining the other guests for breakfast downstairs.

Our three weeks of bliss were coming to an end slowly but surely. We

are leaving tomorrow for home and then we'll be moving furniture between

our two homes, settling into married life in one and renting the other

one as a real estate investment.

I sigh in contentment as the late afternoon sun beats down on me. It

feels wonderful to lie in the sand listening to children playing nearby.

We've had a wonderful time here spending time together sightseeing up

and down the coast. We'd had fun driving highway nineteen to Todos

Santos through the mountains and along the rugged pacific coast line.

Visiting the local artisans and browsing through their handmade furniture.

Sitting on the beach we watched the locals surfing. I spent a good deal

of time talking Jack out of joining them; I can just picture his back

and knees after an afternoon of surfing!

Jack

The rocking of the deep sea fishing boat was enough to lull me into a

bit of a trance. I take another sip of my beer as I go over the last

couple of weeks.

One of our longer trips had been the drive north to La Paz which had

originally served as a pirate hide-away. We stayed late into the evening

shopping and enjoying a wonderful seafood dinner. Then walking along

the beach we were treated to a magnificent sunset for which La Paz is

justifiably famous.

I smile at the memories of all the time spent together and yet we had

the ability to allow some freedom as well. I have spent today alone as I

fish the ocean for Marlin while Sam took advantage of an opportunity to

go horseback riding in the morning and visit a day spa during the

afternoon. I'm looking forward to meeting up with her for dinner later in

the evening.

After changing my clothes I join Sam in the Ocean Room, an intimate

dining room boasting one of Mexico's largest salt water aquariums. After

dinner came my last great indulgence while honeymooning. I got to tour

the private humidors of the Cigar Room and have the chance to enjoy a

fine Cuban cigar from such famous cigar houses as Monte Cristo or Cohida.

Later I'll join Sam in the Piano Bar for a little late night dancing,

enjoying the antics of Fruit and Loop the resident live toucans.

Sam

All too soon it's time to board the plane for the flight home. Much as

I've loved my honeymoon, it seems to be time to go home. I can't wait

to move all of my things into Jacks house, well really our house now,

and settle into married life.

It really wasn't much of a choice on which house we'd be living in once

we came home, Jacks house is much larger than mine and in a wonderful

family neighborhood. I sigh knowing that that particular consideration

might not be necessary if we don't end up having any kids. However,

Jacks already a favorite with all of the kids in the neighborhood,

regardless if they are his or not. I've learned through the years that Jack is

drawn to any child that comes into his life and the attraction is

mutual.

I'm grateful that all of the decisions on what to move from my house

into Jacks has already been made. Janet and I sat up one night just

before the wedding and killed a good bottle of wine discussing which things

were important to me and which things I could easily leave behind for

the tenants to use once we rent the house out. Luckily for me Jack is

not attached to any of his furnishings. The duplicate things from his

house, such as the china cabinet in his dining room, which is being

replace with my mothers china closet that means so much to me, will be moved

over to my old house.

Jack

I feel great! Well rested and ready to save the world again. It's going

to get real busy for me now at the SGC. Prior to my leaving for this

trip, a planet has finally been selected for the new beta site. I've been

scouting various planets now for months and I finally found one that's

meets all the requirements for Earths needs. The President has given

the SGC the authority to organize Earth's first colony in space. The draw

back of course is if I'm given command of the base, I'll be living off

world while Sam remains here on Earth splitting her time between the

SGC and the Groom Lake Facility.

The plane banks sharply as it prepares to land in Colorado Springs, its

always wonderful to take a trip, especially one like I've just been on,

but its also a relief to come home again, even if that means spending a

couple of days moving furniture back and forth across town.

Janet

I watch anxiously for their plane to touch down. It's such a relief to

all of us who know the sacrifices that Sam and Jack have made for their

country to finally see them together and so much in love.

A surprise awaits them when they get home tonight, as Daniel and I have

finally finished moving all of the items between the two houses with

the help of various SG teams. I've had this planned for weeks now; ever

since the night Sam and I shared a bottle of wine at her old house.

We cried together over the loss of her mom and how Sam wished she was

here to help with her wedding. Sam had tears trailing down her face as

she told me stories of how she helped her mom set the holiday table with

the china in her china cabinet. I sat on the couch sipping my wine as

Sam showed me the lovely dishes so carefully stored away.

So over the course of the evening I had Sam point out all of the things

she couldn't bear to leave behind and explain clearly for me where in

Jack's house she planned to put them.

Luckily Sam had already discussed the move with Jack and received his

complete support. When Jack got divorced he'd left all of his

furnishings with Sara, bring only a few things of Charlie's to his new home. He

assured Sam that none of his furniture held any sentimental value to him

so she had free reign to move or exchange anything she wanted.

Daniel joined me at the gate as their flight was announced and we

waited for the return of our friends.

Sam

Thank god the flight is over, with nothing to distract Jack on the way

home, I thought the flight would never end! I've forgotten what its

like to be locked up with this man for any length of time even with the

movie, his Gameboy and magazines it was difficult to keep him in his

seat. In the end I turned him loose on an unsuspecting plane and ignored

him as he paced up and down the aisle. Finally he found a playmate a few

rows behind us in the body of an eight year old and a pack of cards.

The two of them spent the rest of the flight playing Slap Jack and Go

Fish. I think the boy's mom and I were equally delighted with the

arrangement.

Finally we exited the plane and I'm delighted to see Daniel and Janet

waving from the back of the crowed and quickly make my way over to them.

Letting go of Jack's hand I pull Janet into a big hug giving Daniel a

big smile over her shoulder.

Jack

I turn around looking for my friend Tommy, a young boy I'd met on the

flight home, catching his eye I wave good bye as Sam pulls me by the

hand towards our waiting friends. It occurs to me that Tommy and I are

very much a like, as I watch his mom take him by the hand and lead him

towards his waiting grandparents.

Its good to be home and my grin stretches from one side of my face to

the other as I shake Daniels hand, and then at the last moment pull him

into a hug. A man has few good friends in his life that stand by you no

matter what, and through the years these two wonderful and

understanding people have certainly proved to me to the definition of friendship.

Giving Janet a welcoming hug as well, we all head down to baggage claim

to pickup our suitcases. Then a short thirty minute ride or so and

we'll be home.

Pulling into the driveway, my exhaustion from the trip creeps on me and

I sigh a bit louder than I meant to drawing a concerned look from Sam.

I wave her concern away with a smile and grab our bags thankful once

again for marrying a woman who knows how to pack only what she really

needed.

Sam

I unlock the front door, only to be grabbed from behind by my husband,

whose hands are suddenly empty of the suitcases he'd been carrying only

moments before, placing his hands just so, he swings me up into his

arms to carry me across the threshold of our home. Gently setting me down

in the dining room he bends his down to kiss me sweetly, before

realizing that I'm paying him no attention.

Breaking the kiss, I walk over to the china cabinet that sits so

innocently in the corner of the room. It's my moms; I'd know it anywhere the

beautiful plates sit proudly on display behind the glass breakfront.

Taking a moment to wonder from room to room I note the pictures on the

mantle of my brother and his family, the lamp in the corner among other

things. Jack, Janet and Daniel trailing along behind me, as I find all

of the things that I had planned to move tomorrow all ready here, placed

just as I'd imagined them.

Turning to face my friends I looked at them in wonder, my tired face

lit with love.

"You two did this for us?" I ask Janet and Daniel. Their grin is

blinding, they look as pleased as I feel.

"Yeah" Daniel assures me, a shy duck of his shielding his embarrassment

at my gratitude. "We just figured you guys would be tired when you got

home so all the different SG teams kicked in some manpower and got the

job done. This way you'll have another week to relax here with out all

the work of moving the furniture all around. We got the other house

squared away as well, the furniture all moved and the house is cleaned up.

A couple of SG guys have expressed an interest in renting it; I left

their names and numbers on the dining room table."

I moved over to him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheeks "Thank you."

I glance over to Janet in time to see Jack doing the same thing,

speaking softly to her in expressing his gratitude over their thoughtfulness.

Jack

I didn't catch on right away, but the look on Sam's face as she

realized that her furniture was here in the house already was priceless. No

doubt this will help her to see this as her home now as well...truly our

home now.

Sam leads our friends into the living room while I get out the bottle

of Champagne that I'd left in the fridge. Thankful that Daniel had not

forgotten my last minute request to get some cheese, crackers and fruit

for us to nibble on when we got home.

Bringing all of the refreshments into the living room we gave a toast

to good friends and unknown adventures that await us through the

Stargate.


End file.
